His Redemption
by Shamalan
Summary: Desian has never liked angels, especially since they killed his lover Anubis, but now they do this? Sebastian Verlac aka Johnathan Morgenstern has been deposited on his doorstep with the orders to reabilitate him. Amun-Ra save us from pushy angels. SVxOC
1. Chapter 1

Shamalan: Hellooooooo. How is everybody? I'm so tired that I've gone beyond it and feel really hyper. Yeah. Let's jump around like fools.

Maraschino: Save me from her.

Shamalan: Quiet. Let's start.

Maraschino: Sounds good.

Shamalan: The story begins in the time of Moses but will change to present time after a couple of chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments world. It belongs to Cassandra Clare. I am only borrowing it and putting it to good use.

Pairings: Some pairings are obvious since they were in the book. Clary/Jace, Magnus/Alec, Simon/Maia, Sebastian (Jonathan)/OC, and others. I haven't decided yet about the others. The ones listed are definite though.

A tiny child ran through the streets of Egypt, chasing a round leather ball. His laughter came out in high-pitched shrieks. His ball went down a dark alley and he bounced after it. His mother called for him to stay in sight but he had already disappeared into the alley. He saw his ball in the corner and padded toward it, his little feet making hardly a sound.

He went to reach for it, only to have it scooped up by someone from the shadows. His eyes scanned up the tall, slender body until they came to rest on the face. He stared in awe at the golden eyes that stared out of the face of a jackal.

"Doggy," he whispered.

The lips pulled back in a snarl. "I am not a dog."

"Not doggy?"

The creature bent down to be eye level with the little three year old. "I am Anubis, child. God of the Dead."

The boy reached out and grabbed the pointed ears giggling. "Lord Anubis doggy. Pick me up." He leaped up and wrapped himself around the god.

Anubis gave an affronted growl and jerked back but the boy was still clinging to him like a tiny monkey. He stared at the boy in surprised wonder. Most people who came face to face with the God of Death usually fell to their knees in fear, mumbling incoherent prayers. Yet here was this child, petting him between the ears and cuddling under his jaw.

A shriek brought both their eyes to the entrance of the alley. A woman was on her knees staring at them in shock.

"Mommy," the boy said.

"Please. May I have my boy?" She held out her shaking arms.

The little boy wriggled out of the god's arms. "Bye bye, Lord Doggy." He ran to his mother and climbed into her arms. She quickly got to her feet and ran away before the god decided to keep her son. Tears ran down her face.

Anubis stayed where he was, staring after the two in amusement. "What a strange child. I will have to keep an eye on him.

_**7 years later.**_

"My son dreams of him, Lord Priest. I do not know what to do. He insists on becoming one of his priests." The woman watched the priest with fearful eyes. Her son stood at her elbow, watching with fathomless dark eyes.

The priest, Akil, stared at them in scrutiny. The boy was young to join the priesthood, but it what the mother said was true, then it meant that he had been called by the god. "Once he comes into the god's service, he will no longer be your child. You will not be able to come and go as you wish."

"I understand, Lord Priest. I…I have had dreams as well. Calling my son into service. I cannot deny them any longer." She ran her hands over her son's soft hair. Tears had begun to flow from her eyes. "I love my son. I want to keep him with me always, but I know I cannot."

The priest watched as the boy's small hand crept into his mother's. His lips curled into a dazzling smile that would stop anyone who saw it in their tracks. He leaned in and brought his lips to his mother's cheek. "Everything will be fine mother. He will watch over me, just as he has always done since we first met."

"I know. It doesn't stop me from worrying."

The boy stepped back from his mother and over to the priest. The priest looked down at him. "Do you pledge your life to Anubis, child."

"And my death," the boy answered.

"Good."

_**5 years later**_

Lord Desian stood upon the balcony of the Pharaoh's palace and gazed upon the river below. His face was obscured by a mask of the god he served. Black eyes stared through the Anubis mask, watching what was going on below in curiosity.

The Pharaoh stood at his side. Anger radiated off his form. Priests ran around the two trying to understand what was happening.

The people of Egypt came out of their homes to stand at the edge of the river. Panic could be heard from the people on the river.

"My lord Pharaoh, it is all the water. Not only the river." A priest stood behind them.

"What is it?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Blood."

"Impossible." Ramses narrowed his eyes on the form of his once-brother Moses, standing at the edge of the river. He turned and disappeared into the corridors. "We will not let the people go," he yelled behind him.

Desian turned and left the balcony. He beckoned the other priests of his order with a wave of his hand. The others ran to follow him. Desian was the High Priest of Anubis. The only priest that wore the mask at all times. Only few of his order have seen his face. Even the Pharaoh had never seen under his mask. He stepped into the sun and made his way to the temple of Anubis where all his priests resided.

The priest's voices were a constant babble behind him as they walked. His robes swept around him with each step he made, brushing his feet.

"Lord Desian," spoke a priest to his left. "Has Lord Anubis spoke to you of any of this?"

Desian shook his head and continued walking. The doors of the temple towered over him and he disappeared through them. His priests stared after him.

Several days later and Desian stood in the middle of the field surrounded by dead livestock. The smell was overwhelming.

"How many more?" whispered a priest behind him. "Our water was turned to blood; we have had frogs, gnats and lice, then flies. Now our livestock dies. How much more do we have to go through?"

The Pharaoh was shaking with rage.

"All you have to do," said a voice from behind them all, "is let my people go. Brother…"

"I am not your brother anymore," the Pharaoh growled. He turned to come face to face with Moses. "You will destroy Egypt for this?" He swept by Moses with priests and nobles in tow.

Desian stood where he was, watching Moses. The man watched the Pharaoh leave, pain evident in his eyes. He turned to find himself being studied by Desian.

"It won't end until he frees my people." He kept his eyes on the masked face of Desian as he came closer to him. Soon they were standing face to face. He felt nervous as he looked down into the eyes of the small figure before him.

"He does not know your god," came Desian's voice from behind the mask. "Surely you cannot ask him to simply do as you say." He reached out and placed his hand over Moses' heart. "You are asking him to free thousands of people as if it is an easy thing to do."

Moses felt his heart beat erratically. "It will only get worse," he whispered in pained horror.

"And Egypt will suffer. You made your decision, Moses. Do not stray from it now." Desian took his hand from Moses' chest and brushed by him.

The next day came boils. The people of Egypt were covered in the painful boils with nothing able to cure them.

Next was thunder and hail. The noise was constant and the hail the size of a grown man's fist. People were afraid to leave their homes, lest they be killed by the violent weather.

Then came the locusts, so thick as the cover the ground. They ate all the crops that had survived the poisoness death of the livestock, the changing of the waters, and the punishment of the hail. People wailed as they found all of their food gone.

Darkness was next. On the third night of darkness Desian was sealed in the main temple at the feet of the statue of Anubis. He had locked all of the other priests out so he could pray in peace. Only one other person was in the room. In the corner sat Moses.

"Please convince him, Lord Desian. The Lord has already spoken to me."

Desian turned toward Moses, his eyes glinting. "And what has he said?"

"About midnight will I go out into the midst of Egypt: And all the first born in the land of Egypt shall die, from the first born of the Pharaoh that sitteth upon his throne, even unto the first born of the maidservant that is behind the mill; and all the first born of beasts." His voice quivered as he spoke this.

Desian's eyes returned to the face of Anubis. "He will be busy, then." He stood and came to sit beside Moses.

"People will die. Can he not just free my people and end this." Moses clutched Desian's shoulder. "Stop him. I have heard that the Pharaoh respects you. Surely he will listen."

"You over estimate my importance to him. As the Pharaoh, he will do as he wishes. You have struck fear in his people, Moses. And in him. That makes him even more determined to deny you what you want." He reached out his hand to brush the tears from Moses' face. "Be with your people Moses. It will soon turn ugly."

Moses brushed the rest of his tears from his face and rose to leave the room. "Thank you for speaking with me, Lord Desian. I pray that I see you again."

Desian watched him go. As the door shut behind him, he whispered, "You will not. Farewell Moses."

"Are you afraid?" came a voice from behind Desian.

He turned to come face to face with Anubis. "I am fine, Lord Anubis." He came to stand directly in front of the god.

"It will soon be over," rumbled Anubis.

"I know." Desian watched as the god vanished in shadows.

Days later and Egypt slept fitfully. Desian was once again locked in the main temple. It was close to midnight and Desian stared into the face of Anubis. Screams suddenly broke the night silence. The Pharaoh's horrified shout resounded through the palace and to the temple. Desian stood and turned to face the door. They burst open and the priests ran in, panicked.

"Lord Desian. People are dying. What is happening?"

Desian tried to answer but seemed unable to breathe. He slowly sank to the ground as his priests stared in horror. He breathed out and could not breathe again. His vision blurred and went black.

"No, no, no," groaned an elderly peace. He made his way to the body of their high priest. The others crowded behind him.

"What has happened, Akil?" muttered another priest.

Akil reached down and pulled the mask from Desian. The rest of the priests rocked back in shock. The face behind the mask was young.

"I do not understand, Akil."

"He was chosen by Anubis to be a priest." Tears were flowing down the old priests face. "He is only fifteen. He is his family's first born." He pulled Desian's body into his lap and rocked him.

The temple darkened. "Akil, my priest. Give him to me."

Every priest fell to their knees at the sound of the voice. Akil turned to see Anubis standing there in all his glory, watching him with golden eyes. He slowly made his way to his feet. He was clutching the small body of Desian to his chest. His eyes met those of Anubis and he slowly passed over Desian's body.

"What will you do with him, My Lord Anubis?"

"He is my chosen. I will see to him myself." He cradled the body of Desian to his chest and watched his priests. "Egypt is about to become chaos. Prepare yourself." He stepped back, melting into the shadows.

Anubis stepped out of the shadows several hundred miles away. He had come to the City of the Dead, Hamenaptra. He carried Desian's body to a deserted area where no one would see him. A blink of his eyes and there was a hole big enough for Desian's body. He lay Desian down and covered him again with the sand. He stood back and waited.

Cold began to seep into everything. Anubis quickly retrieved what he had brought earlier. In his hand he held the throat of a struggling man. He was a criminal that had already been sentenced to death. Anubis had decided to put him to use. "Silence." The man fell still.

Both turned at the noise coming from the small grave. The criminal began to struggle again in terror. The sand bulged and a hand came through. Soon Desian had dug himself out and was looking around with wild eyes. His teeth bared. Black eyes turned to take Anubis and the man in. The man was babbling. Anubis grinned and threw the man toward Desian.

The man tried to run but Desian leaped onto him, his mouth latching onto his throat. His teeth tore into him and he gulped the blood that flowed into his mouth. The man screamed and tried to shake Desian off of him. Desian only clutched him to him tighter. The man's struggles became weaker until he stopped.

Anubis watched the entire thing with pleasure. The criminal had been filth, a child rapist. It pleased him to watch this man die. His eyes went to the small figure slowly raising his head from the dead man. Blood was splattered on his face and the front of his robes. He walked over and placed his hand on Desian's shoulder. "I could not let you die, but this came at a price."

Desian raised his head to meet with Anubis' eyes. "I murdered."

"He was going to die anyway. He was a bad person, Desian. He lured young children away from their parents and then raped them. He would leave their bodies on their family's doorstoop." He knelt down and took Desian into his arms. "I will be by your side forever now."

Desian buried his face in Anubis' chest. "I will follow you to the ends of the world." He looked up to meet those golden eyes and a spark of amusement lit up in the dark pools of his eyes. "Where do we go, Lord Doggy?"

"Everywhere."

Shamalan: So that chapter took awhile, but I'm happy with it. Desian is my own character and it is pronounced Deh-zee-en. Akil is my own as well. It means wisdom; I thought it fit for an elderly priest.

Maraschino: Are you going to finish this story?

Shamalan: Maybe. Are you going to stop being an ass?

Maraschino: Maybe.

Shamalan: Ignore him. Enjoy the story my peeps. Review if you want, but you really should. No really, review. I'm serious, review. I said review. Grrrrr.


	2. Chapter 2

Shamalan: Chapter Two! I'm on a roll. Feel my excitement consume you all.

Maraschino: Idiot.

Shamalan: I am not an idiot. You know what? Go away. Time for more, my lovely readers.

Disclaimer: is the same.

Desian sat on a boulder, looking up at the stars. One thousand years had come and gone by since Desian had died and rose again from his grave. One thousand years of darkness. Anubis had described to him what he had become. He had become a Child of the Night, a vampire. A vampire is a creature that survives of the blood of other creatures, mostly human. They could not withstand the sunlight. To be in the sun would kill them, turning them to ash.

However, being a vampire did come with some good points. Desian was now faster and incredibly strong. He had become unbelievably beautiful. He had always been a lovely child but the change had inhumanly so. His hair had become more lustrious, his eyes even darker. It made it easier to lure in food.

He heard a step behind him, and turned to see Anubis standing there. He slid from the boulder and glided over to the tall form. "My Lord Anubis. May I assist you with something?"

"You have been out here for quite some time." He stroked Desian's face.

"I wanted to feel the wind on my skin. I don't like being cooped up in there all the time." He leaned into Anubis' touch, nuzzling his hand. Dark eyes met golden, and Desian stepped into Anubis, bringing them flush together. The god was head and shoulders taller than him and stared down at him in amusement. Desian's mouth turned into a pout. "What is so amusing?"

"You. You are so cute when you act like this." The jackal-head shimmered, forming a human shaped one. Black hair flowed down his back. His golden eyes began to glow fiercely. He leaned down and brought his lips to join with Desian's. He bent his knees slightly and wrapped his hands around Desian's waist, then lifted him up.

Desian automatically wrapped his legs around Anubis' waist and brought his arms around to lock behind his head. He opened his mouth under the pressure from the other and felt Anubis' tongue slip between his lips. He made a pleased whimper into the other's mouth.

Anubis chuckled and began walking toward the tomb they shared. They still resided within the City of the Dead, in a secret chamber know only to them. He made it to their room quickly. He tightened his arms around the slighter form as he felt Desian draw Anubis' tongue into his mouth and trap it there. Anubis walked them both to the bed and tossed Desian on it. Desian landed on the bed with a squeak. Anubis gazed down at the lovely creature on his bed and went to join him.

Desian opened his arms for him. He smiled and dragged Anubis down to clash their lips together. Anubis growled and moved to place himself in between Desian's legs. Desian gasped as Anubis ground his hips down into Desian's.

"A thousand years and I have never tired of you," Anubis whispered in Desian's ears. "Do you know what you do to me? How do you keep my so enthralled?" He brought his lips down and began kissing along the column of his throat. He bit down at the jucture between Desian's throat and shoulder, earning a whine from the black-haired beauty.

Desian breathed Anubis' name and bucked up into him. "Stop teasing me." He bent down and bit Anubis on they ear.

Anubis jumped and chuckled. He moved back a bit and reached down to rip the robe from Desian's body, causing Desian to laugh out loud. Anubis leaned down and kissed Desian once on the mouth before he started moving down. He moved down Desian's chest with gentle nips and swipes of his tongue. The noises Desian made drove him wild. He moved down even farther until he came to where he wanted to be. He placed Desian's legs on his shoulders and lowered his head.

Desian gave a hoarse shout as he was engulfed in wet heat. "A-Anubis!" He tried to keep himself from bucking up but the feeling was incredible. He tightened his legs, dragging Anubis closer. He gasped as Anubis moaned around him. "So…mmmmm…ah." He clutched the covers beneath him. "Oh…I…NOW!" he shouted.

Anubis understood and pulled back as Desian came, milking him until he was finished. He sat up and licked his lips. Desian lay limp beneath him. He raised a brow and brought his hand up to Desian's face. "My turn."

Desian opened his eyes and smiled. He opened his mouth and took Anubis' fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them until they were completely coated.

Anubis pulled them out with a pop. He gave a animalistic grin as he ran his fingers down Desian's chest. He slid his hand down between Desian's legs and around the puckered hole he found. He slid a finger in and kept his eyes on Desian's face. He loved to watch the play of emotions on his face. He soon slipped in another finger and began scissoring them. Even after so many years, Desian was still as tight as the first time he had taken him. He slid in a third finger and saw Desian's brows crinkle in discomfort. He curled his fingers and pushed them against a bundle of nerves, causing Desian to buck up with a shout. He continued stretching him, hitting that spot each time.

"Enough," Desian growled. "I want you now. I can't wait any longer." He glared into the other's golden eyes.

"As you wish." Anubis pulled his fingers out and moved to line himself up. He laughed as Desian wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer. He pushed past the ring of muscle slowly.

"Too slow."

"If I go faster I could hurt you."

"Don't care," Desian moaned. "In…now."

"As you wish." Anubis gripped Desian's hips and bucked in all the way. He groaned in pleasure as he was surrounded by the velvety heat. He burried his face in Desian's shoulder. "So tight."

Desian locked his legs around Anubis' hips trying to pull him even deeper. He burried his hands into the others hair and tilted Anubis' mouth up to meet his own. "Move," he whispered into the other's mouth. "You can move now. Please."

Anubis pulled nearly all the way out and bucked back in, making Desian cry out. He started slow but soon picked up speed. He began to go harder and faster. Desian was making so much noise and it was exciting him. If the base of the bed hadn't been made of stone, the force would have moved it across the floor. He slid a hand underneath the other's hips and lifted them higher. The new angle brought a cry of pleasure from Desian's throat. Anubis made sure to hit the same spot every time.

"So good. A-Anubis. Love you."

Anubis growled at this and picked up the pace. He could tell that Desian was close. He drove into the slight form and attacted his mouth to the other's throat.

Desian was gasping. He arched his back and dug his nails into Anubis' shoulders. Each movement from Anubis brought him closer and closer, until finally he could take it no more. He came with a hoarse shout.

Anubis felt Desian tighten around him with his release and it drove him over the edge. He bit down at the juncture of Desians throat and shoulder until he drew blood and came hard. He collapsed on top of Desian. He licked the blood off of him and rolled to the side. He pulled Desian to him curled around him.

"That was more intense than usual," Desian whispered.

Anubis chuckled. "It was that."

"I'll have to hunt tomorrow. I would now, but I'm too tired." He groaned as he stretched and curled back up in the circle of Anubis' arms.

Anubis just hummed. He was already near sleep. Desian smiled and closed his eyes. Both drifted off to sleep within a matter of minutes.

Desian stretched awake, hearing his spine pop. He reached out his arm out to feel for Anubis but the other was gone. He slid out of the bed and wrapped the cover around his body. He searched the room for something to wear, but the only thing he had were the robes that Anubis had ripped beyond use. He bent over to lift his robes off the ground when he felt a hand swing out and smack him on the backside. He leaped up with a yip and turned to find Anubis grinning at him, his head shifted back to that of a jackal.

"I brought you something to wear." He held out something black to Desian.

Desian eyed it with curiousity. It did not look like anything he had worn before. He dropped the cover from his body, watching Anubis' golden eyes light up. He took the clothing from the other and pulled it on. It was one piece of clothing. The bottom was loose pants while the top was a piece of cloth that only covered his front and wrapped around his throat, leaving his back bare. A silver-plated belt cinched it in at the waist.

"Beautiful," Anubis whispered.

Desian blushed. "Thank you." He walked to Anubis and wrapped his arms around him. "It is dark, I should go hunt." He gont on his tip-toes and kissed Anubis. "Will you come or do you wish to stay?"

"I need to work on something. I will meet you when you are done."

"All right." The two split up and went their separate ways. Desian made his way out of the tomb and into the night air. He looked at the stars and began the process of shifting his form to that of owl. He took off into the air and flew to the nearest populated area. Few people were out at this time of night, unless they were up to no good. It was these people that Desian hunted. He never went for the innocents.

Quickly tranforming back to his orininal form he began stalking the streets. It didn't take long to come across a likely meal. A scrawny man was sneaking up behind a young woman on her way home. A flash of light showed a dagger in his hand. He slipped behind the man and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back into the darkness. The woman continued on her way, not knowing that she had been in any danger.

The man struggled in Desian's arms but was unable to free himself. "Perhaps you should be careful where you hunt." He let the man go and leaned back against the wall of the alleyway.

The man turned and his eyes lit up at the sight of Desian's slim figure. "I was only trying to survive," he said. He inched toward Desian and reached out to touch him. His dirty fingers ran down Desian's arms and his eyes sparked full of lust.

Desian giggled. "Do you see something that you like?"

"Yes."

"Then come closer." He pulled the man to him and took him into his arms. "I promise you that you will never have to struggle to survive again."

The man was so busy running his hands over Desian that he didn't notice the ominious tone in his voice. Desian pulled his close until they were flush together and began to kiss him along the throat. The man groaned. Today must be his lucky day. He had gone out, planning to finally have a little fun with that arrogant woman when he had come across this delectable creature.

Desian's eyes glowed red and he bit down, causing the man to give a pained yell. He tried to pull away from him but Desian refused to let him go. He took long draws of blood from the man until there was no more. He dropped te man's body to the ground and stepped out of the valley. He wiped his mouth to get rid of traces of blood and dirt. Thankfully his vampire immune system was impenatrable. No illnesses from dirty people for him.

He was walking to the edge of town when he was stopped dead in his tracks by an immense pains slicing through his chest. He quickly shifted forms, not caring if he was seen, and flew to wear he could feel Anubis coming to harm. He had never flown so fast before. His muscles were aching by the time he reached his destination. He changed to him own form in a flurry of feathers and sand.

Anubis was collapsed on the ground, surrounded by the most beautiful creatures Desian had ever seen. They glowed with the light of the sun, so bright that it hurt Desian's eyes. They were so intent on Anubis that none of them had noticed him. Anubis was locked eye to eye with one that had raised his sword. Desian watched in horror as it jabbed down, burying itself in Anubis' chest.

Desian shrieked like a wounded cat and leaped on the arm that was holding the sword. He bit down for all he was worth, making sure to cause intense damage. Blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat. The taste was exquisite but his fury was too great to notice it. Who was this creature to attack his Anubis? He felt himself thrown to the ground and growled. He looked up to see five sets of golden eyes fastened on his face. He backed up until he was able to cover Anubis' body with his own.

_Why do you defend this demon, child? _The voice was musical yet not. A cry and a shout all at the same time. No words seemed to be spoken but Desian could understand what was said.

"I see no demon here. Only those that would attack someone unarmed."

"Desian," Anubis whipered painfully. "Do not provoke them. They do not need a reason to strike you down."

_A greater demon is always armed. How is it that you do not see what he is? _Curiousity was evident in the strange voice. Desian could here a soft humm of conversation from the others. Clearly they found this odd.

Desian stood to his feet, refusing to have this creature look so far down on him. "I see only someone who has been with me from the start, and who is _mine_." Desian growled the last part. "I will not let you near him again."

_Such loyalty, but that does not stop the fact that he had been in this realm for far too long. _The voice took on an almost sad tone. _I am sorry, but we must perform our duty and you will not change that. _With that said he struck out at Desian, intending to kill him where he stood, but the blow never came.

Desian opened eyes he did not know he had closed and cried out at the sight. Anubis had leaped in front of him, taking the the death blow meant for him. Desian reached for him and pulled him into his arms, both sinking to the ground.

"No, no, no. This can't happen. You promised…You promised me that you would never leave my side." Desian rocked him back and forth, cradling the upper half of his body in his lap. Tears were streaking uncontrollably down his face. He looked up at the creatures still surrounding them. "Get away from us! GET AWAY!" he screamed.

The unbearable light dimmed as they vanished.

Desian began to sob. "P-please…don't l-leave m-me." He clutched Anubis to him tightly.

"I'm sorry," Anubis breathed. "I should have know they would noticemy being here so long." He leaned his head back onto Desian's shoulder. "It was a pact I, and the other gods made long ago. They would allow us into this realm, but only briefly. It is why we did not show ourselves often, but you were so beautiful. You never showed any fear towards me and it intrigued me. Soon I found myself in love. Ra told me I would get myself in trouble, but I could not bear to be apart from you."

"Anubis."

"The sun is rising. You need to find shelter."

"NO! I won't leave you."

"Desian. We will not go to the same place when we die. We will no longer be together. If that is going to happen then I want you to live in this realm."

"I can't. Please don't ask this of me?"

Anubis sighed. The pain was too great for him to convince Desian to leave him. "Then don't leave my side."

"Never," Desian whispered, as the two watched the sun slowly make its way over the horizon. Desian felt the pain began as his skin began to form blackened cracks across it. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the back of Anubis' neck. Anubis' form began to break apart. Desian opened his eyes and he watched dissolve into shadowy motes that were blown away on the wind. He sobbed both in pain and grief. The sun continued to rise and he watched as it made its path. The pain continued to intensify until it just…stopped.

Desian opened his eyes and looked straight into the sun. His skin was no longer blackened and cracked but as smooth as it had been before. He stared at himself in disbelief.

"I don't understand."

_It is because you consumed my blood._

Desian turned to see the creature that he had bitten standing behind him. If at possible, he was glowing even more fiercely in the sun.

_Consuming my blood gave you the ability to withstand the sunlight._

"Is it punishment for wanting to stay with Anubis?"

_No. It is another chance. _He faded in a beam of sunlight.

Desian sat in the sand. "Another chance, hmm? I suppose so."

Shamalan: Holy cow. I almost cried when I typed Anubis dying. *sniff, sniff* Anyway, the next chapter will be in present day. I hope everyone likes Desian. Please review and let me know how you guys feel about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Shamalan: So, chapter three and we are now in the present day. The last chapter had me a little weepy. I really didn't want to kill off Anubis but I couldn't keep him around if I was going to pair Sebastian with Desian. I also needed a reason for Desian to not like angels very much.

Maraschino: Can we start now?

Shamalan: Yeah, whatever. Enjoy mon ami's. Major lemon ahead for all you closet perv's out there. Haha.

Disclaimer: Still the same.

-----------------------------------------------------(((Page break)))-----------------------------------------------------------------

Grinding, twisting bodies were packed together under the flashing lights of the dance floor. Desian was in the midst of it all, a girl pressed to his front and a guy pressed to his back. Only their clothes proved that they were only dancing and nothing more. Not that Desian's dance partners weren't trying.

"Desi," he heard groaned in his ear. "Why don't we head back to my apartment?"

Desi chuckled. "Somebody is getting a little hot and bothered. You need to calm down, Greyson."

Greyson ground into Desi with a frustrated growl. "You always say that. I don't want to calm down. Gwen," he whined to his foster sister. "You convince him."

Gwen snorted from the Desi's front. "Stop trying to get in his pants, you pervert." She reached around Desi and smacked Greyson in the head. "You know Desi doesn't take people home."

"That's why I offered up the apartment."

Desi and Gwen rolled their eyes.

"If you can manage to not touch anyone sexually for the rest of the night, I will think about it," Desi purred in Greyson's ear.

"Wha-?"

"You heard me." Desi laughed as he lured Gwen away to join a group of kids from Gwen's college.

"You're just teasing him," Gwen murmured.

"If he actually manages it, I will have to give him some kind of reward. Now dance with me, beautiful lady."

"Anything you say, gorgeous man."

The two continued to grind together, occasionally turning to pull one of their neighbors in. It was already well past midnight and the crowd was a mix. Most off the crowd were college kids looking to have a good time. They were completely oblivious to the fact that their partner could be something other than human.

It was near three in the morning when the crowds started to disperse. Gwen and Desi had come to sit at the booth were Greyson was sulking. He had managed to keep his hands to himself and was feeling pretty neglected.

"So," Desi started, nonchalantly, "how far away is your apartment."

Greyson's eyes lit up in excitement. "Does this mean…?"

"You did well. I say that you deserve a reward." He laughed as Greyson jumped up in glee. He quickly grabbed Gwen's arm as Greyson began yanking him towards the door.

"Slow down, Grey," Gwen smirked. "The apartment isn't going anywhere."

"Yeah, but Desi might change his mind and there is no way I'm letting that happen." He hailed a cab and practically through the other two in. He leaped in after them and gave his street address to the driver. He bounced around in excitement the entire way there, just like a kid in a candy store.

Desi couldn't help but giggle. Greyson was so adorable when he got excited about things. It was a ten minute drive to the apartment. They arrived and Desi paid the cab fair, while the other two protested.

"It's my apartment, Desi. I was going to pay the fair."

"He's right," Gwen said. "Make him pay."

"Hey!"

"I've already paid idiots. Now let's go. Unless you've changed your mind, Greyson."

Greyson had Desi up the stairs and in his apartment so fast that everything was spinning. Gwen was panting by the time she had managed to catch up with them. She closed and locked the door behind her. She was exhausted but there was no way she was going to miss this. It was the first either her or Greyson was going to be able to see Desi naked and she was just as excited as Greyson. She was just better at hiding it.

Greyson was shivering in anticipation. Desi was watching him with amusement. He sat down on the couch and slipped off his shoes and socks. "Are you two going to join me?"

Gwen sat down on one side of Desi, while Greyson sat down on the other. Desi reached out and grabbed Greyson by the collar of his shirt. "You are too far away." He pulled Greyson until they were flush together. He ran one hand up under Grey's shirt and ran it across the firm stomach he found there. It had been awhile since he had been with anyone. He had only been with four people since Anubis and considering it had been a couple _thousand _years since then, that was saying a lot.

Greyson attacked his lips. It didn't take long before the two had rid themselves of their shirts. Gwen was still fully clothed, but was working at getting Desi's belt undone. She moved on to Grey's once she finished with Desi's. "So hot," she moaned it Desi's ear. "I may be too busy watching to join in."

Desi chuckled into Greyson's mouth before opening it up, giving Grey permission to enter. Didn't take long. Greyson pushed Desi back until he was nestled in between Gwen's legs, Desi's back to Gwen's chest. He lay down on top of them both. The two boys were still locked together.

Desi made a sound of discomfort his belt dug into his hip. "Ugh. Get these off now." He wiggled his hips as Greyson pulled his pants down, hooking his boxers as well. Once he got them passed Desi's feet he threw them off into a corner of the room. Greyson backed up so he could get a look at Desi.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Desi giggled but stopped Greyson from coming back with a foot to his chest. "Finish undressing and let me take care of Gwen." He watched at Greyson tore at the rest of his clothes and then turned to face Gwen.

She had been watching the two with shining eyes. She smiled as Desi turned and locked lips with her. He hands to no time at all sneaking under her shirt. He hooked his fingers into her bra and pulled both it and her shirt off. Seconds later the rest of her clothes were on the floor. She gasped at the feeling of Desi's fingers on her. They seemed to know exactly what to do to get her wriggle in pleasure. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore. She looked to where his was standing at the end of the couch.

"Umm," she said.

"The couch is too awkward." He grabbed Greyson by the arm and pulled Gwen up from the couch. "Let's move this to the bed, shall we?" He pulled them both down the hall where he seemed to know where Greyson' room was. He pushed them to the bed and crawled in to sandwich between them. He pulled Greyon to him and nibbled on his ear. "I want to see you kiss Gwen. You've been ignoring her."

Greyon groaned and leaned around Desi to lock lips with Gwen. The two had been friends since they ended up in the same foster home when they were in highscool. They were the typical friends with benefits. But they were know for inviting others to come join them. Gwen gave a surprised shout into Greyson's mouth and the two looked down to where Desi had moved himself between Gwen's legs and was kissing along her inner thigh.

Desi's eyes lit up with mischief when he noticed the two watching him. He chuckled and moved up her thighs.

Gwen shrieked. The feeling of what Desi was doing to her down there was exquisite. She put her legs over his shoulders so she could pull him closer to her. She watched as Greyson made his way behind Desi. He had grabbed a bottle of lube out of his bedside table and was already coating his fingers in it.

Desi jerked forward, his tongue making its way into her, when he felt the first of Greyson's fingures make its way in. He tried to keep his attention on pleasing Gwen but Greyson was making it very difficult. He felt another fingure join the first and Greyson started scissoring them. By the time he had added the third finger, Desi had burried his head in Gwen's thigh and was whimpering.

Greyson removed his fingers and grabbed Desi around the waist. He kissed him between the shoulders and moved Desi's body to line up with Gwen's. He slid his hand down the front of Desi's chest until he had gripped him tight. He guided him to join with Gwen and Desi slipped in with a sigh. He then held the two slow so he could push his way into Desi. The tigthness was incredible. He moved slow so he didn't cause any discomfort. Once he was in all the way he stayed still for several moments.

The three were sweating and gasping. When Greyson felt that Desi was comfortable with the intrusion he slid out nearly all the way and bucked back in, forcing Desi into Gwen. The other two cried out.

"Damn, Desi," Greyson grunted. "You're so tight."

Desi moaned. He braced himself above Gwen with an arm on either side of her chest. He winced when Greyson's fingers dug deeper into his hips. He couldn't figure which way to move. Forward into Gwen's heat or back to impale himself on Greyson's hardness.

Gwen was trying to wrap her legs around the two boys above her but couldn't, so she bent them and hugged Desi's side with them. The intense feeling of Greyson driving Desi into her was almost too much to handle. When Desi brought his mouth to her chest, she was unable to hold out any longer. The orgasm left stars in her eyes and her throat raw from the shout.

Greyson continued thrusting into Desi slender form, becoming more erratic. He was in heaven. He had been craving Desi ever sincet the first time he had seen him. Desi had been in a club where Gwen and Greyson had gone for the first time. He had seemed so small. Slim and golden skinned. Dark hair and even darker eyes that glowed with a fierce light that would warn off anyone who would think to get too close. When Desi had approached the two, he had been fascinated.

He gave a few more thrusts, hearing Gwen shout out another fierce orgasm. That drove him to go harder and faster. He gave one last thrust and came with a hoarse yell.

Desi felt the heat of Greyson and Gwen tighten around him. He gave a few deep thrusts of his own and burried his head under Gwen's jaw as he came.

The three collapsed into the bed like dominoes, Desi in the middle of the other two. Desi pulled Gwen to him and cuddled into her. Due to her ample assets, she made a very comfortable pillow. Greyson was on his back gasping, but eventually rolled to his side and slid closer to Desi. He slid as close to Desi as he could until there was no space between his chest and Desi's back.

"Thank you," he whispered in Desi's ear. "But we are definitely doing this again, right?"

Gwen reached over and smacked Greyson on the head. "Quiet idiot."

"Ow."

Desi laughed out loud, the sound running over the two like water. He brought Greyson's hand up to his face and kissed his palm. "We might be able to do this again, but I am not so sure."

"What? Why?"

Desi sighed as two sets of eyes stared at him. Gwen's blue and Greyson's, ironically, grey. He liked these two humans very much, but was afraid if they had a repeat of tonight he wouldn't be able to control himself. He had almost bit down into Gwen's neck in the throes of passion. He had felt his fangs sliding out to taste blood.

"I have my reasons. Just trust me when I say that it really shouldn't happen again."

Greyson frowned but didn't try to argue. Gwen had never thought this would repeat itself. She knew that Desi had only done it this time because Greyson had really, really wanted it.

Desi groaned and stretched his muscles. He rolled over Greyson and off the side of the bed, landing lightly on his feet. He put a hand to his lower back and laughed. "I am definitly going to walking funny tomorrow." He turned to look at the other two on the bed. "I need to get out of here. If I'm going to make it to class tomorrow, I really need to get some sleep."

"You can always sleep here," Greyson said.

"I don't think you have sleeping in mind. I need to go home and shower. I would also need to get clothes. I don't think any of yours will fit me."

Greyson slipped of the bed and came to stand in front of Desi. "Will you make it home allright?"

"I'll be fine."

"Greyson, leave him alone." Gwen hadn't moved from the bed. "It's nearly five in the morning. Let Desi go or he's going to be too tired to come to my birthday dinner tonight. I will smack you if that happens."

"Right." He kissed Desi on the cheek and followed him into the living room where his clothes were sprawled all over the floor. Desi didn't talk long to get all his clothes on. Greyson walked him to the door and opened it up for him. "Bye."

"Bye. I'll see you both tonight."

"Got it." He locked the door behind Desi and made his way back to bed.

(((Page break)))

Desi practically skipped down the sidewalk. He had enjoyed tonight quite a lot. He slipped into an abandoned alley and shifted forms. He flew to his house that was about twenty miles outside city limits. Close enough to go into the city for school and far enough away that he didn't have to listen to all of the noise. By air, it didn't take long for him to make it to his home.

His house was a three story wooden and stone structure. He swooped down and landed on the ground back in human form. He walked into the front door and into the entance hallway. He left his shoes on a mat to the side of the doorway. He made his way up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to his room. He walked through the large area and into the master bath. He pulled his clothes off and threw them into the hamper.

He looked between the bath and the shower before he settled on the shower. He stepped in and turned it on, messing with the electronic keypad until he had the perfect temperature. The shower was an open area with a tile wall that came waist high. There were three jets on either side of the shower and a long on on top that poured down in a sheet. The keypad adjusted the temperature and the force of the water. It could even turn some of the jets off. He stood under the water, just letting it beat down on him. He shivered in pleasure.

Near the end of his shower he felt a ripple on his senses. Someone was in his house. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He reached for the small Japanese-style sleeping robe that he wore to bed. He wrapped it around himself and stepped warily out of the bathroom.

He stared in shock at what he found. A human was lying unconcious in his bed. He was only wearing a dark pair of slacks and nothing else. He walked over to his bed and poked the body there. White-blond hair surrounded an angular face, crinkled in pain.

"Why is there a strange guy in my bed?" Desi asked the air in anger. He wasn't expecting an answer but got one. He saw light and turned his face to see writing appearing on his wall in golden streams.

_This is not a punishment but a second chance.  
For you and for him.  
Teach him to live as you taught Anubis.  
You are the only one who can tame a demon._

"What the hell? This is not a rehabilitation clinic. It is my home." Desi growled. "I really don't like angels. Especially pushy ones."

He turned his eyes back to his unwanted guest.

"I suppose I can't just throw you out, then they would just come here in all their shining, irritating glory."

He pulled the blankets out from under the young man and pulled them over to cover him. He then turned and made his way out of the room and into the room next door. He threw himself onto the bed and was asleep in minutes.

-----------------------------------------------(((Page break)))-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shamalan: Has anyone seen that commercial where the guy is singing opera in that killer shower and then he comes out and it turns out his was the one hired to install it? I suppose he was just making sure it worked for them. Anyway, that was he shower the Desi has.

Maraschino: Of course, she doesn't mention that she drooled over that shower.

Shamalan: Duh, I drooled. That shower was HOT!

Maraschino: Idiot.

Shamalan: I am ignoring you. Do you see how I am ignoring you? This is me ignoring you.

Maraschino: ………………..

Shamalan: Anyway, a haiku for those who have made it this far.

Untarnished green lawn  
Picturesque outside my house  
"Damn kids, off my lawn!"

Shamalan: And now a challenge for you. I challenge you all to write a lemon without using the words cock, dick, nipples, penis, vagina and all other words that apply to certain body parts made for sex. The word chest doesn't count, though, so you can use that. Go for it!


	4. Chapter 4

Shamalan: First things first. This chapter is dedicated to my seemingly only fan_** icaughtkira.**_ Btw..I read Mortal Instruments Next Top Model and I_ loved_ it! I heart nerds..Simon better win.

Maraschino: I vote for Raphael.

Shamalan: You would. You both have the same 'everybody is an idiot but me' view of the world.

Maraschino: Hn.

Shamalan: I see you don't deny it. And don't Sasuke me. It's rude and I don't really like him.

Maraschino: Whatever.

Shamalan: Argh! Leave me. On to the next chapter. Desian has finally sort of met Sebastian. How is he going to deal with the demon-blooded young man? Will he be able to tame him as he did the Greater Demon Anubis? Find out on the next installment of His Redemption!

-------------------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))--------------------------------------------------------

Desi was slow to wake in the morning. He body was sore from last nights activities and skipping a meal. He blinked around the room groggily and wondered why everything looked so unfamiliar. Then the ending of last night, or more precisely this morning, came hurtling back and he no longer felt tired.

He rolled out the bed and made his way across the room and out the door. He slipped into the next room and over to the bed, where the young human was still sleeping. Something about the angular face and shockingly pale blond hair reminded him of someone but he couldn't think of who it was.

He reached out and hand to shake the young man awake, only to have his wrist grabbed in a ferocious grib. He flew through the air with a surprised 'eep' and found himself pinned in the middle of his bed by his previously unconcious guest. He looked up into the snapping black eyes above him.

"How dare you try to touch me, Underworlder!"

Desi's eyes narrowed at the arrogant tone. "Correct me if I'm wrong, _boy,_ but are you not the one pinning _me_ to the bed?"

Blond brows clicked together as the other seemed to realize the rather intimate position they were in. He leaped off the bed, allowing Desi to sit up. "Where am I?"

"In my home," Desi replied. "Apparently I am supposed to help you reflect on your life and see the error of your ways."

"What?"

"The angles sent you here. They feel you deserve a second change. From what, I do not know." Desi scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, pulling his robe back down from where it had ridden up. "It would be nice to know who you are, considering you are currently residing in my house."

"Sebastian Verlac."

"Hmm…well, you certainly can't stay in this room. I prefer to get to know someone before I share a bed with them."

"Disgusting. As if I would ever lower myself to bedding with an Underworlder."

Desi's eyes flashed dangerously. "You want to watch what you say, _child_. You are under my care and I would hate to have you meet with any unfortunate accidents. I would have to put up with explaining to those interferring angels then, and I really don't want to go through all that."

Sebastian glared at him. "Then why don't you just let me leave then?"

"Again, I would have to come up with an explanation for the angels." Desi stepped closer to the taller boy. "Do not squander a second change. They come so rarely." He walked over to his dresser and began pulling out clothes. Something struck him as he pulled out a pair of jeans. He turned back to the other. "You have no clothes."

"Yes I do."

"No. I mean, you have no other clothes to change into. You will not fit mine. You are much larger than I am, both in height and muscle tone." He started mumbling. "Great. Not only do I have to watch you but now I have to clothe you, as well. And do they give me any extra money to do it. Nooo, they expect me to use my own."

Sebastian stood still as the slighter boy kept rambling. He was completely confused. The last thing he remembered was facing off against that annoyance, Jace, and then coldness. How did he ever end up in the clutches of a..a _vampire_. He thought the last word with disgust. Something even more horrible crossed his mind. If he was here and under the control of this creature, did that mean his father had failed? But that was impossible. Valentine could never be defeated. He was brought back to reality when he heard a door click. He turned to see the bathroom door had been closed. He heard the rustling of cloth that indicated that the creature was changing and quickly made his way out of the room.

He was at the very end of the long hallway. He inched forward, careful not to make any noise. He didn't want the vampire to hear him. He made it to the stairway with no incident and started his way down. He was about halfway when the stair under squeaked.

"Damn," he swore. He ran the rest of the way and barrelled through the front door, and straight into a wall. He fell backwards, landing hard on his back end. He opened his eyes to see a pair of converse covered feet. His eyes made their way up the slender legs wrapped tightly in a pair of skinny jeans and passed the over-sized amber sweater to meet amused dark eyes.

"Were you planning on going somewhere, Sebastian?"

Sebastian felt embarrased to have been caught trying to run away. "I just wanted some fresh air," he lied.

"There was a balcony outside my room, you know? You could have just gone out there."

Sebastian flushed. "Well, I…" He was cut of by something hitting his face. He looked to see a large sweatshirt land in his lap.

"Put that on. We need to go shopping if you are going to stay here. I only keep the minimum of food in my house, seeing as I don't require it. We'll need to go grocery shopping as well as clothes shopping for you." He threw down a pair of flip flops by Sebastian's feet. "These are the only things I have that might fit you. They will have to do until we get you some shoes."

Sebastian eyed the things in distaste but slid them on his feet anyway. The back half of his heels hung over the edge but they did afford some protection. He stood up and pulled the sweatshirt over his head. The ugly thing was huge. If it was this big on him, it must swallow the little vampire.

"Where are we going?"

"To the city."

"What?" For the first time, Sebastian noticed that they were surrounded by trees. The house itself was situated in a clearing large enough for it and training field size worth of smooth grass in every direction, but after that it was all trees.

"This way." Desi led the grumpy blond over to the garage attatched to the house. He stepped into the cool interior and made his way over to the Chevy. He folded his body into the driver's seat and waited for Sebastian to get in. "Seatbelt," he sang. He started the engine and hit the garage door opener.

When Sebastian was buckled he glided the car out into the sun. He never understood whey people enjoyed tiny little sports cars so much. Give him a good SUV or truck anyday. His Chevy Traverse happened to be his favorite. Of course, just because he preferred the larger vehicles didn't mean that he didn't have his share of the sporty machines. Out of those, his favorite had to be his Audi Spyder.

They drove through the countryside in silence until it became oppressive. Desi reached out turned the radio on. 'Lady Antebellum' began blaring out of the speakers. "Ew, gross. I hate them!" He flipped channels and finally put in a CD. 3OH!3 began playing.

Sebastian stared at the radio in disgust. "What atrocious sound is that?"

"Quiet. My car, my radio. I can play what I want."

"Ugh."

The ride to the city wasn't that long, but once they were in the city it took longer. Traffic was thick and it didn't help that there was an accident on the freeway. Desi drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "I really hate traffic." He took and off ramp and got onto a feeder rode, then turned down a street. Stores lined the street on both sides. He turned his car into a parking garage and stopped in the entrance to collect the ticket stub that would let him back out. He drove around around until he found a spot big enough for his car. He pulled in and turned the car off.

"Are you ready?"

Silence.

"Sebastian. You can hate me all you want but it isn't going to stop the fact that you are staying with me."

More silence.

Desi groaned. "You are incredibly stubborn." He got out of the car and waited for Sebastian to do the same. He locked the doors behind him. He walked to the stairs that would lead them down to the street and looked behind him to make sure that other boy was following him.

He was, but not happily.

The two walked out of the garage and down the street. Desi pulled Sebastian into the first store they came across. It was a Levi's store and Desi began tossing jeans in Sebastian's arms. "Go try those on. I want to get this done quickly."

Sebastian disappeared into the changing room as Desi drifted around the store. By the time he made it back to the dressing rooms, Sebastian had the first pair of jeans on and stepped out to admire himself in the mirror. He had on a pair of straight-legged black jeans that fit him perfectly. He jumped when Desi's figure showed up in the mirror.

"Those look good." He snickered. "I think the girls would agree with me."

Sebastian looked out in the store to see several women sneaking glances at him. He gave a cocky grin and returned to the changing room to try on another pair of jeans. The next were a pair of grey skinny jeans. This time when he came out, the girls stopped what they were doing and stared openly. The jeans clung to Sebastian like a second skin.

"Oh my gosh," someone breathed.

"So hot," whispered another.

Desi chuckled. "Maybe you should go change again before someone decides to molest you."

Sebastian raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "Like you?"

"You wish, pretty boy."

Someone squealed.

Sebastian tried on a couple more pairs of jeans and ended up buying the first two pairs along with a couple more. They left out of the store and walked down the street to another store. The next store was one of his favorites. Zion Fashions glowed in neon lights above the door. It was one of those basement stores. You went down the stairs to get to it.

A bell tinkled above them as they went inside.

"BOSS!"

Desi gave out a gasp of air as he was tackled to the ground. He looked up into the mischievious brown eyes of Annie. She had been working for him for the last year. She was one of the few humans who knew what he was and she took it all in stride. She sat up, still perched on his chest.

"Who's your friend, boss?"

"He's…" Desi scrunched his nose in thought. "How_ do_ I explain you?"

Sebastian grunted.

Desi face spread in a sly grin. "He was hand delivered to my home. I found him sprawled in my bed looking perfectly ravishable. He must have been a gift from the angels."

"WHAT?!" Sebastian shrieked.

Annie and Desi burst out in laughter from the horrified look on Sabastian's face.

"Oh, wow. He's priceless. So give." She began bouncing on Desi's stomach. "Is he like you or is he something else."

"He's no vampire, Annie. He used to be a Shadowhunter if I'm recalling the last name correctly." He pushed the young woman off of him and got to his feet. "Sebastian, meet Annie. Annie, Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you," Annie said with a grin.

"A mundane knows about us?" He had a disapproving look on his face.

"Annie's parents where murdered by a group of rogue demons. They were about to eat Annie when I came along."

"He saved my life." She stared at Desi with love-filled eyes. She saw the vampire as an older brother figure, even though he looked so much younger than her own twenty-four years. She had know him for ten years now. She had even lived in his house until she turned eighteen and left for college. She had moved back to the city a year ago and had come to work at Zion Fashions.

"That doesn't give you the right to talk of the shadow world."

"Don't be so uptight, grumpy." Annie made a face at him. "Is he always like this?"

"So far. Go find some clothes."

Sebastian roamed around in the store. It was full of all sorts of styles. Grunge, emo, skater, prep. He picked up a few shirts and tried them on. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see the vampire talking to the over-excited human. He had a gentle look on his face, like a parent indulging his child. He quickly disappeared into the room so he didn't have to see such a human look on that creature's face. It didn't take long for him to try on the shirts.

He came back out and walked to the register with several shirts.

Desi had grabbed several pairs of boxers and a pack of socks and had given them to Annie for her to ring them up. "Are you through?"

"Yes." He handed over the shirts and waited for Annie to ring them up. He wasn't sure how he felt about the vampire picking out underclothes for him, but didn't say anything.

"Then let's go. I'll see you later, Annie."

"Sure thing, boss."

The two made their way back to the parking garage. "Why does she call you boss?"

"I own Zion Fashions, or I should say, my 'family' owns Zion Fashions. I have to make money some how. You didn't think I got that big house and all those cars for free, did you?" He turned into the the parking garage, but stopped when he heard someone yell his name. He turned to see Greyson running up the street.

"Desi, when…" He blinked in confusion. "Who is your friend?"

"He's the son of one of my uncle's friends. They asked me if he could stay with me while they went somewhere to do something," he said without so much as a blink.

"Oh. So you are coming to the dinner tonight, right?" he gushed.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss Gwen's birthday for anything in the world. Do you mind if I bring along Sebastian," he asked, gesturing toward the blond at his side.

"Yeah, sure."

"All right. We'll see you at seven, then." He gave a small wave to Greyson and pulled Sebastian behind him.

"He's got it bad for you, fangboy."

"Jealous?"

"Ugh, no."

Desi laughed out loud. "Come on. We need to stop at the Grocer's on the way back."

The two got into the car and made their way back out of the garage, Desi paying for his time in there. They made their way to the grocery store and quickly got what they needed. Desi was always quick when it came to shopping for food because he knew exactly what he wanted. They left and he put all the bags in the trunk and began the drive back home.

They drove back through the trees and soon turned into the drive that led to the house. Once there, Desi parked the car and lugged the bags into the house. Sebastian, surprisingly, helped. Desi put the groceries away, while Sebastian sat his bags on the table.

"Where do I put these?"

"Your room."

"My room?"

"Yes. Did you think I was going to make you sleep on the couch or in the stables? Oh, I get it. You thought you would be sharing my bed with me."

"I did not! I'd rather sleep in the stables than with you!"

"Calm down and come on." He started up the stairs, knowing Sebastian would follow him. He gave him the room that he had ended up sleeping in last night when Sebastian had been in his bed. The room wasn't as big as the master bedroom, but it was still pretty big.

Sebastian looked around and shrugged. "It's nice." He started putting his clothes away.

Desi rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He began his way back downstairs. "Don't forget that we have a dinner to go to tonight," he yelled behind him.

"Fine!"

----------------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))-----------------------------------------------------------

Shamalan: And there you have it. Desi and Sebastian hate each other. Or at least Sebastian hates Desi. Desi just finds him amusing.

Maraschino: She enjoyed that way too much.

Shamalan: I did. Review peoples. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get the chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Shamalan: Chapterrrrr…numberrrr…FIIIIIIIVE! Who's excited? I know I am. Maraschino isn't here right now because he had to take a class on how to be a better imaginary friend, but he should be back next time. In the mean time, enjoy my lovely personality.

Shamalan: I've decided to move things slow with Desi and Sebastian because I actually want something between the two that is meaningful. Besides, Sebastian is a pain in the ass and it's going to take awhile to get passed that.

Shamalan: This chapter is dedicated to Maraschino. Get better, friend. I love you.

Disclaimer: You know how it is. I only own Desi, Annie, Greyson and Gwen.

------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))---------------------------------------------------------------------

Desi was lounging on the couch watching a movie when Sebastian came down the stairs. He had put on the black straight-legged jeans and a black button-up shirt.

"Desi?"

"Oh my gosh, it speaks my name."

"Shut up. We didn't buy shoes."

"Hmm? Oh, hell."

"Exactly." He came around and sat down on the other end of the couch. "I'm not wearing those torture devices on my feet again. My foot hurts where it was rubbing between my toes."

"You don't have to. What size shoe do you wear?"

"A ten."

"Greyson wears a ten, too. Let me give him a call and tell him to bring an extra pair of shoes." He walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed Grayson's number and waited for him to pick up. It didn't take long.

"This is Greyson."

"Grey, mon ami. I need a favor."

"Desi?"

"Yes."

"Anything. What do you need?"

"Shoes. I forgot to get a pair of shoes for Sebastian when we were in the city and the shoes he had with him are missing. So, I was wondering if he could borrow a pair. Maybe those dark gray loafers that you never wear even though Gwen and I both like them?"

"Of course he can borrow them. I'll meet you at the restaurant with them."

"Thank you. We'll see you then."

"All right, bye."

"Bye." Desi hung up the phone and returned to where Sebastian was trying to figure out the remote. "Greyson has a pair of shoes you can borrow. He'll meet us at the restaurant."

"All right."

"I'm going to go change. I'll be back down in a bit." He made his way up the stairs and into his room. His room was the size of a small apartment. His king-sized bed was on a dais at the back of the room. French doors to the left led out onto the balcony. He had two walk-in closets. Only one was in use. Near the front of the room, where the entrance was, was a sitting area and television set. Everything was done in muted grays and blacks with an occasion bold splash of red.

He disappeared into the closet and ran his hands over his clothes. Gwen had decided to have her party at an up-scale restaurant, so he knew he had to pick out something nice. His hand stopped on a bright cerulean blue button-up. He pulled out a pair of black slacks next and began to change.

The tucked his shirt into the low-slung slacks and found a belt to put on. He slid the slim black best through the loops and buckled it. He pulled out a pair of socks and grabbed his loafers, then made his way back down.

Sebastian had given up trying to figure out the remote and had just left it on the channel it was on. The movie had ended and now Criminal Minds was on. Sebastian's eyes were riveted to the screen. "I like this show," he said with some surprise. "I like that Hotchner character."

"Why? Because he's an ass just like you?"

Sebastian glared at him.

"I personally like the play between Penelope Garcia and Derrick Morgan. The two are really good friends and they enjoy teasing each other with sexual innuendoes."

"They do seem to be having fun."

"They can get away with that without either one taking it the wrong way. It's nice when you can do that." He sat down on the couch and pulled his socks and shoes on. He glanced at his watch and saw the time was 6:15. "We should head out if we want to be there on time." He pulled Sebastian off the couch and led him to the garage.

"I don't see why I have to go."

"Because I'm not leaving you in my house by yourself. There's no telling what you might do. My house could end up burned to ground or you could vanish into the night." He let go of Sebastian and rubbed his temples. "I'm so tired. Vampires are supposed to sleep during the day, not take people shopping."

"Then why are you going?"

"I promised Gwen. I've known her and Greyson for about a year now. They are a lot of fun to hang out with." He walked straight to the Aston Martin and slid into the driver's seat. "Let's go, you."

Sebastian stared at the sleek silver car and walked over to get in the passenger's seat. He sunk into the leather seat and looked around the inside. It was a beautiful piece of machinery. He was thrown back in his seat as Desi roared out of the garage and down his driveway. It seemed that it took no time at all before Desi was pulling up in front of a fancy restaurant and handing his car over to the valet.

Sebastian still sat in the passenger seat, not wanting to step out in only his socks. Greyson was standing outside with a pair of shoes in his hands. He quickly made his way over to them and handed the shoes over to Sebastian, who slipped them on quickly since the valet was looking impatient.

"Are you ready Sebastian?"

"I suppose so." The idea of being surrounded by mundanes and the vampire made him uncomfortable. They were led to a large table where a few people were already sitting. Sebastian rolled his eyes as the idiot mundane kept talking the ear off of Desi. How the vampire could stand it, he didn't know. It was driving him nuts. He took a seat and saw that Annie was here, as well. The red-head was talking with an attractive blue-eyed girl.

Desi walked over to the two women and leaned over to kiss blue eyes on the lips. "Happy birthday, Gwen."

"Thanks Desi. I'm glad you came. If you're as exhausted as I am, I know you thought twice about coming." She pat him on the cheek. "Are you going to introduce the pretty blond?"

"That is Sebastian. Sebastian," he called to the other boy. "This is Gwen. It is her birthday that we are here to celebrate. How old are you now? Thirty?"

"You brat! I'm twenty-two. You better have gotten me a great birthday present to make up for that."

"I thought I already gave you your birthday present?"

"That doesn't count."

Desi laughed. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I did get you something." He gave her another kiss and made his way over to take the seat between Sebastian and Annie. Greyson sat across from his and looked a little miffed about not being right next to him.

Sebastian smirked. For some reason it made him feel good to see the man put out.

"GWEN!" A pair of rowdy young men were weaving their way in and out of tables to get to theirs.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," said the first.

"When are you going to dump Greyson and pick one of us?" asked the second.

"Thank you, Steve, and never, Brian."

Steve laughed and clapped Brian on the shoulder. "Tough break, man. You should know better than to try and steal Gwen away from Grey. There is no way the two would break up. They're practically married already."

Brian sighed. "Can't blame a guy for trying, though."

By the time the two finally sat down, the last guest had showed up. It was a tall, slender woman with fierce green eyes. Her plump red lips curled in a feline grin when her eyes landed on Desi. "I heard you had a fun night, Desi. Why have you never invited me?"

Desi flashed a grin. "You are way too much woman for me, Juliette. I would end up a useless lump on the floor.

The woman took the empty seat beside Sebastian and crossed her impossibly long legs. "There is that. Happy birthday, Gwen."

"Thank you, Juliette. I'm glad you were able to take time off to come to my party."

"A model's job is never done. I was free tonight so there was no way I was going to miss this. I don't see you enough as it is." She was distracted from anything else she was about to say by the waiter coming to take their drink order. "Tonight, I am splurging. No counting calories for me. Bring me a glass of water and a bottle of 1864 cabernet."

"Yes, ma'am. And for you, sir?" He turned to Steven.

"Crown Royal on the rocks."

"Corona with lime." Brian.

"Coke and rum." Greyson.

Gwen was pulling on her lower lip. "I think I'll just have a frozen margarita."

"Same for me," Annie said.

Desi was looking at the drink menu. "I'd like to have a class of raspberry lemonade, please."

"Of course." The waiter turned to Sebastian to take the last drink order.

"I'd like a glass of coke and rum, as well."

"No," said Desi. "He can have straight coke. You are under age, Sebastian."

"Whatever."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter left.

"So Sebastian," Juliette purred. "You are friends with our Desi. I don't recall him ever mentioning you. Shame on you Desi for not introducing me to such a beautiful boy."

"My dad is his uncle's friend. That's all. I have to stay with him until my dad gets back from whatever he's doing."

"You sound disappointed. I would love to spend some more time with Desi. I could do so many beautiful things to him."

"You better not be thinking about those dresses again," Desi groaned.

"It was so cute!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Brian.

"She got me drunk," Desi said. "Then managed to talk me into this slinky little black dress that barely covered my ass and took pictures of me." He was glaring daggers at the laughing woman.

"I had them blown up and framed on my bedroom wall. I don't care what you say. Those were the best photos I have ever seen. Even my photographer said so and tried to get me to convince you to model for him." She pouted. "And to be fair, I was drunk , too."

"I have got to see those photos," Gwen gasped, while everyone else was bent in their chairs laughing.

When they calmed, Juliette said, "The best part is that afterward we had wild, passionate sex."

"No, we didn't," said Desi. "We were both so drunk that we couldn't figure out what to do."

This set everyone off again.

Desi had his arms folded across his chest and his lower lip stuck out in a pout. Sebastian was simply watching everyone and wondering if they were all insane. Luckily, everyone called down by the time the drinks came. However, it was alcohol so there was not telling how long it would last.

"Let's just order our food," said Desi. He placed his order with the waiter and everyone followed with theirs.

Sebastian finished placing his order and sipped his coke. He sighed in annoyance as Desi turned to ask him if he was doing fine, but his eyes widened when he noticed Annie pour something in Desi's drink. She grinned and put a finger over her lips in a shushing motion. He shrugged his shoulder and told Desi he was fine. Desi smiled and took a sip from his glass.

The group chatted and poked fun of each other until their food showed up. Sebastian ate his food calmly and ignored the others. He did notice, though, that every time Desi re-filled his drink, Annie made sure to pour something into it when he wasn't looking.

When everyone finished their food, Gwen started opening her presents. Annie gave her gift card to her favorite store that she is always going broke in. Brian and Steve had pitched together to get her the video camera she had been drooling over.

"I will be paying for dinner," said Juliette. "Plus I got you this." She handed over a slim package. "It's one of those electronic reader things. I hear you can download you textbooks on there so you don't have to lug the things around."

"Thanks, Juliette. This will be really useful. I really like it."

"I'm glad."

Desi handed Gwen a thick manila envelope. "I hope you appreciate what I do for you."

Gwen opened the envelope and practically squealed in excitement. "You didn't."

"I did."

She got up and ran around the table to hug Desi. "I can't believe you did this. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"What did he get you?"

"Racing Wind. A horse that was inches away from death when I swooped in and bought him off the cruel monster that was mistreating him. I was the knight and shining armor to his horsey in distress." He blinked. "Has someone been spiking my drink?"

"Of course not. You have to drive home."

"Okay, then."

Juliette leaned over and whispered in Sebastian's ear. "You know he's drunk if he believes that. I hope you know how to drive."

"I do. My aunt taught me."

"Good." She looked across the table, where Gwen had retaken her seat and was showing the papers to Greyson. "So, what did you get her Greyson?"

He gave a shy smile and passed her a small box. Desi had a goofy smile on his face and was elbowing Annie.

Gwen opened the box to see a beautiful, yet simple diamond ring. She stared at it in shock.

"Will you have me?" Greyson asked softly.

"Yesssss." Gwen took the ring out and slipped it on her finger as everyone started cheering. Gwen leaned over and pulled Greyson to her in a wild kiss. "This is the best birthday present, yet," she whispered in his ear. "You're going to have to work hard to top this."

"I'll certainly work at it."

"You better."

"So cuuuuute," Desi gushed, then frowned. "Someone definitely spiked my drink. It was you, wasn't it, Annie? Why are you so mean to me?" he whined.

"Because you're fun when you're drunk."

"Ugh. Whatever." He looked over at Sebastian for support. "Sebshun…Sbatshin…Sebastian, why didn't you have my back against that evil child."

"I didn't realize I had to," he stated.

"Ouch." He frowned at him.

The waiter came and Juliette paid for the meal. "I should really be going. I have a photo shoot tomorrow and it's a drive to get there."

"Thank you for coming, Juliette."

"Of course."

The boys were next to leave. The two were staggering against each other and were arguing about whether or not they should go to classes tomorrow. Steve was for it because he had a test but Brian was telling him no, no, no.

"We should go…go……..what was I talking about?" Desi looked to Annie for an answer.

"You and Sebastian were going home," she chuckled. "I'm going to walk them out to the car and then I'm gonna go. You two go home and make newly engaged sex." She left the two staring at each other. Annie dragged Desi outside and got the valet to bring his car. It didn't take long. She put Desi in the car and turned to Sebastian. "This is for him. Get him to drink as soon as you can. He hasn't fed yet and if he doesn't soon then you might end up in an awkward situation." She handed him a thermos.

Sebastian took it with distaste but was thankful all the same for her thought. The idea of the vampire drinking from him made him physically ill. "Thank you," he told her, before getting in the car. He pushed the thermos into Desi's hands and told him to drink it. The vampire did it with a groan, but he seemed to get more coherent with the more blood he drank. When he reached the house he didn't even bother parking in the garage but pulled the car up to the door.

Desi opened the door and fell out. "I hate being drunk. I have no coordination." He looked at Sebastian from where he was lying on the ground. "Will you help me up? Please?"

Sebastian closed his eyes in annoyance. "Fine." He lifted the other off the ground and led him into the house and straight up the stairs to his room. He led the other to his bed and practically tossed him onto it. Unfortunately, Desi had yanked him down along with him and he now lay sprawled across the other.

"You're really pretty," Desi whispered.

"And you're really drunk."

Desi chuckled and sucked one of Sebastian's earlobes into his mouth to nibble on it. "Most people would take advantage of a situation like this."

"Yeah, well I'm not most people. Especially with an Underworlder."

"You need to get over that," Desi groaned. "When Jonathan Shadowhunter first summoned Raziel he only wanted the power to get rid of the evil. He never thought that _all _Underworlder's were bad. He spared his fair share."

"How would you know?" Sebastian asked while he was trying to pry himself loose from Desi.

"Because I was there when he summoned Raziel." He rolled over and dragged Sebastian over with, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him as if he were a stuffed animal. "I even had the pleasure of speaking with Jonathan on several occasions."

"That's nice. May I get up now?" He lay there for a few seconds. "Desi?" He looked down to see that the vampire had fallen asleep. He tried to pry himself loose but he felt like he was being held by steel bands. After ten minutes of struggling he gave up. Desi wasn't waking and Sebastian wasn't getting free. He groaned. He stared at the ceiling until finally he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))----------------------------------------------------------------

Shamalan: Finally, I'm done. So, who likes a drunk Desi? I know I do. I'm exhausted now. I all day picking dewberries and now getting this chapter done. This story is going to be the death of me. And I already had a brush with death today. I almost stepped on a cottonmouth. I was walking by the canal and looked down to see the snake practically touching my shoe. Let's just say I freaked and ran backwards to get out of its way. Snakes, man. They are not fun to play with. Especially if they are highly poisoness.

Shamalan: Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. See ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Shamalan: All right people. I hope you appreciate what I do for you. My fingers are cramping from all of the typing I am doing.

Maraschino: Don't be so dramatic.

Shamalan: Maraschino! You're home! Come here you.

Maraschino: Ugh, let me go. Too tight.

Shamalan: Okay, so, while I torment Maraschino, you guys enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

---------------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian woke to the bed moving and Desi groaning.

"I'm gonna be sick," Desi moaned as he vaulted of the bed. He ran to the bathroom and became well aquainted with the porcelein gods.

Sebastian lay there in surprise for a second before he realized he was free of the vampire's grip. He jumped off the bed and made his way to the door. Desi's voice behind him stopped him at the door. He turned to see the small vampire standing sheepishly in the bathroom doorway. He was moving his toes in circles on the floor as he held his toothbrush.

"Sorry about last night. There is a reason I try not to drink alcohol. I'm a light weight."

"How does a vampire get drunk in the first place anyway?"

Desi winced at the sound of his voice. "Not so loud, please. Alcohol will affect anyone, especially if the blood to alcohol ratio tips in the favor of the alcohol."

Sebastian looked at him without pity.

Desi rolled his eyes at the lack of sympathy and disappeard into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

Sebastian left for his own room to shower and change clothes. His bedroom had a bathroom of its own so he didn't have to worry about sharing with anyone. He grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. His shower was quick. He was never one to linger. By the time he was done and dressed, Desi came striding into his room wearing only a baggy pair of sweatpants. His hair was still dripping from his own shower.

"So, was Annie the one that spiked my drink?"

"Yes."

"Figures." He stretched and made his spine pop. "I'm going back to bed. You can do what you want for today."

"I thought you didn't trust me."

"I don't. Not yet. Just don't leave the house while I sleep." He wobbled out of the room and went to his room to collapse into his bed. He was asleep in moments.

Sebastian left his room and explored the second floor. Only bedrooms were on this floor. Desi's, Sebastian's and five others. Each one had its own bathroom. He made his way up the stairs to the third floor. Half of the upstairs consisted of an apartment, which must have been for a live in housekeeper. The other half had a studio filled with paintings in various stages of completion. It looked like there could have been other rooms but they had been knocked down for the studio.

At the end of the studio was a door that led to the stairs to the attic. He eyeballed the door, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to go up. Eventually he decided to go up. Upstairs was full of…everyting. Many of the things were egyptian in make. He lifted up a small jar that looked like it was incredibly old. He was fascinated with everything. There was so much history up there.

He put the jar back down and made his way to the first floor. He had already seen few of the rooms. The kitchen was there and the living room. There was a sitting room, which he didn't understand why. What do you need a sitting room and a living room for? He shook his head and moved on.

There was a breakfast nook next to the kitchen and beyond that was a formal dining room. There were two bathrooms on the first floor and a good sized library. The last room was an office done in a deep mahogany. The office looked like it was constantly in use. Papers were scattered around and the chair had a dip in it showing that it was well-used. He sat down in the chair and moved the papers around to see what Desi was working on.

He stared at the papers in fascination. It was a diary written by Desi. His eyes roamed over the papers until he came to an entry that jumped from the pages.

_Idris is such a beautiful place. The people are so open to the idea of the supernatural. I met a young man by the name of Jonathan Shadowhunter today. He spoke to me at great length of his dream for the future. He wishes to be able to fight the creatures plagueing his homeland. The demons that come to slay their people and the half-breeds that let their demon blood control them._

_His passion was contangious. I found myself wanting to help him._

He read another entry.

_I watched as he summoned the angel. I had to restrain myself from rushing the figure when I saw who had answered Johnathan's call._

_It was the same angel that had struck down my beloved Anubis. The one who's blood Idrank to become what is called a Daylighter. My heart still aches with the loss of Anubis and I had vowed to strike down the monster that had taken him from me. But, when I looked at the reverent look on Johnathan's face, I could not do anything. I sat there in the shadow of the trees and watched Jonathan and the angel._

_Oh, Anubis. I wish you were here._

"Desi new Johnathan Shadowhunter?" Sebastian whispered in awe. He began reading more.

_Jonathan is so pleased. Raziel, curse his name, has given him something called the Mortal Cup. It is filled with Raziel's blood. A mortal drinks the blood and will gain the power to bear the marks, or runes. I am happy for Jonathan and his people, but these runes make my skin crawl and I have learned that I am unable to bear the touch of them on my skin. I learned the hard way. Jonathan is still apologizing for the incident. He even offered to let me drink from him as a way to say sorry._

_I told him no. The idea clearly made him uncomfortable and he almost let a sigh of relief escape when I turned him down._

_I will be leaving Idris soon. Some of the new 'Shadowhunters' are uncomfortable with my presense. I will be sad to leave this country but it is only for Shadowhunters now. People from the outside have seem to have forgotten that Idris even existed. It is as if it has become its own world._

Sebastian leaned back and thought about what he had read. The idea that Desi had been friends with Jonathan Shadowhunter, the father of their race, was almost too much for his mind to comprehend. He had only know his father's view of Underworlders. To know that the very first of their kind was friends with one made things not so clear.

He wanted to continue reading but for some reason he actually felt guilty for reading through Desi's personal things. He got up from the chair and left the office. He decided to explore outside the house. He hadn't acutally promised not to leave the house. Once he made his way outside, he was glad that he hadn't.

A huge swimming pool was outside. The water glittered with sunlight and it beckoned Sebastian to come swimming. He laughed a little to himself. Who was he to deny such a beautiful siren? He stripped down to his boxers and arched into the water. The cold was a shock but he was quick to adjust to it. He shook his head and started to lap the pool.

(((His Redemption)))

Desi slowly dug his way to wakefulness at the sound of splashing. He slid of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He walked out onto the balcony and looked down at the pool below. Sebastian was lapping the pool, his blond hair blinding in the sun.

He braced his arms on the railing and watched. He seemed to be a completely different person when he was unguarded and just having fun. Desi smiled and decided he wouldn't mind a swim, too. He changed into a pair of swim trunks and made his way outside to pool. "I thought I said don't leave the house?" he said when he made it out there.

Sebastian eyed him from where he was on the other side of the pool. "It's not like I left. I'm right outside."

Desi grinned. "I suppose." He walked to the edge of the pool and sat down to dangle his feet in the water. "You swim like a fish. I take it you like the pool."

Sebastian waded the water to where Desi sat on the edge of the pool. "The pool is certainly a plus side to this arrangement." He went to get out but changed his mind at the last minute and grabbed Desi by the wrist, pulling him in.

Desi gave a shout of surprise before he was swallowed by the water. He broke the surface and glared at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said in mock shame. "I lost my balance."

"I'm sure you did." Desi splashed him in the face. "I have a meeting tonight with the heads of the vampire clans. You may want to stay scare. Not all vampires are as sweet as me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the last remark but pursed his lips at the idea of a house full of vampires.

"I have told them all to feed before hand so you won't have to worry about one of them biting. I have also let them know that if any of them take a bite out of you, they were going to meet with an unfortunate accident that would involve holy water, crosses, and the like."

"Do I get to watch?"

Desi laughed. "If you like."

"Sounds like a plan then."

The two continued to swim for a good couple of hours, until their muscles would take no more. The crawled out of the water and lay down in the lounge chairs. Sebastian watched Desi out of the corner of his eyes. Water was slowly running down in rivulets on his golden skin. The swim trunks had slid down to ride low on his hips. He would never tell the vampire this but he was very attractive and he acted nothing like any vampire he had ever met. Of course, he had killed any vampire he had met except for that one that had been friends with his sister.

"What are you thinking over there?"

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and realized he had been staring at Desi. If he hadn't had such excellent control over himself he would have blushed.

"I was thinking about my family."

"Oh? What were they like? Are they still living?"

"I'm not sure if they are still alive or not. I didn't know my mother and I only met my sister not long before I ended up here. My father is the only one I knew."

"Really? And what was he like?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sebastian wasn't ashamed of talking about his father but he was worried about Desi's reaction if he knew his father was Valentine. Underworlders held no love for the man who wished to wipe them from the earth. "He was strict and expected perfection. Especially when it came to his own."

"I see."

"What about you? What was your family like?"

"My family was loving, but I left them when I was ten." Desi's eyes took on a far off look. "I lived in Egypt in the time when Christianity was finding its way. I was high priest of Anubis, the God of the Dead. When I was fifteen, I died. Moses had brought the plagues to Egypt and was trying to convince the Pharaoh to release the slaves. It was the last plague that ended me."

"The one where the first born dies?"

"Yes. Moses was a good man. He only wished to free his people as his god wished."

"You are not angry?"

"No. Who am I to judge others beliefs?"

"But you died."

"And spent a thousand wonderful years with my Anubis. Never having to worry about growing to old for him. It was a bit of a shock when I found out he was not really a god but a Greater Demon. He was my everything until he was killed."

"Killed?"

"Angels. Anubis had broken his contract. He and the others were allowed to come and be worshiped by us, but they were only allowed to stay for short periods of time. Anubis stayed for a thousand years so he could be by my side."

Sebastian watched in fascination as tears escaped Desi's eyes to run down his cheek. Slim golden fingers came up to wipe them away in frustration. "I'm sorry," he felt prompted to say.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." He sat up and got out of the chair. "It's almost six. How about we make something to eat?"

"All right."

The two had dried off in the sun so they didn't even bother grabbing towels. They made their way to the kitchen. Desi pulled out a pot and filled it with water, then set it on the stove to boil. He padded over to the fridge and pulled out a chicken breast. When the water was boiling he put it in to cook. While that was cooking he made up another pot of water to boil. He reached into the cupoard for the noodles and pulled out a handful and broke them in half. When the second pot was boiling he put in the noodles.

"Do you know how to cook, Sebastian?"

"No."

"No? I love cooking, even though I don't do it so often anymore. I enjoy randomly putting things together and seeing what I get." He took the noodles of the burner and poured them in the strainer. Next he took the chicken off and began pulling the meat off the bones. He through the bones away and moved to put the noodles back in the pot. He sliced up some velveeta and threw it in with the noodles. He stirred it around until it melted. After that he put in the chicken and poured in a can of rotel. He stirred it all together.

Sebastian was looking at it in distrust. "What did you make?"

"Chicken spagetti. You've never had it?"

"No."

"Then you're missing out. You'll like it. I guarantee it." He pulled out a two plates and loaded them up. He carried them over to the breakfast nook and set them down. Sebastian came behind him with a bowl of salad and a piture of tea.

The two sat down and Desi took the tea to pour some in each of their glasses. He looked at Sebastian expectantly. "Well, try it. Tell me if its good."

Sebastian made a face and twisted his fork in the noodles and took a bite. He chewed for a bit with a comptemplating look on his face. "It's good." He made a bowl of salad and ate, alternating between it and the spagetti.

Desi looked pleased that Sebastian liked it and he sipped his tea. "I'm glad."

They both finished eating and Desi gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. He rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. He turned it on and let them wash.

"I should get ready for the meeting."

"Right."

"You can do what you want. You are more than welcome to get some books from the library."

"I'll do that." Sebastian watched as Desi disappeared up the stairs and decided to take his advice. He walked to the library and looked around the room for books that looked interesting. He found a couple of books that looked promising and he carried them up to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------(((His Redemptioin)))-----------------------------------------------------

Shamalan: There ya go. Chapter six is done. I'm a little disappointed with it, though. I'll try to keep updating quickly but I don't have access to the internet so its kinda hard.

Maraschino: At least you finally let me go.

Shamalan: Yeah, whatever. I'll do my best to get the next one up soon but that is no guarantee.


	7. Chapter 7

Shamalan: This chapter we are going to introduce some other well-know characters besides Sebastian. Hope you're ready. I'm trying to get the story rolling now.

Disclaimer: Don't own .

-------------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))--------------------------------------------------------------

Desi brushed his teeth as he searched his closet for something to wear. He finally settled on a pair of light blue jeans with a rip in the knee and an over-sized dark green sweater. He took the clothes with him to the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth. He put his toothbrush up and pulled his clothes on.

He stepped out of his room and next door. Sebastian was lounging on his bed with a book open in front of him.

"You found something you like?"

"Yes. Something called _the Redemption of Althalus_."

"That's a good one. Althalus is quite the character." He waved to Sebastian as he left to go downstairs. He bounced down the stairs and moved to the kitchen to make drinks. Non-alcoholic, of course. He didn't trust some of the vampires that were coming.

The door bell dinged and he went to the door to open it. A small hispanic boy and a disgruntled dark-haired boy with glasses stood there. A slim dark-haired woman stood behind them.

"Hello Camille," he addressed the woman first. "I'm glad you actually made it. Usually you just send Raphael here."

"True, but I thought it would be best if I at least made an appearance. Besides, I have missed you." She walked by the boys and enveloped Desi in her arms, squishing his face in her chest.

"Who is your friend, Camille?" Desi muffled voice asked.

"This is Simon. He is a daylighter." She pulled to boy forward to meet Desi. "Simon, this is Desian. He is the first of our kind as well as the only known daylighter in existance."

"Until now it seems." Desi stared at the boy in curiousity.

Simon was glaring at him. "I really don't want to be here."

"Too bad, chico," Raphael said as he came in behind the other two. "Every vampire is to meet Desi at some point." He headed straight for the drinks.

Desi smiled indulgently at Raphael. "Come with me Simon and we will talk. Leave the door open, Camille." He pulled the reluctant Simon along with him. "Tell me, how did you become a vampire?"

Simon blushed. "Through sheer stupidity. I was with my friends at a party held by Magnus Bane and I drank something I shouldn't. I got turned into a rat and one of the vampire's that was there mistook me for one of them so he took me with him. My friends came for me but it was quite a fight. I bit several someone's when I was in rat form." He sighed. "I was worried that I was turning because I was feeling sensitive to light and things like that so I went back to Du Mort to ask them but I ended up getting eaten and turned. So stupid."

Desi patted his head in sympathy. "It is completely understandable. You were afraid. I think it would have been better if you had asked Magnus to ask on your behalf but what is done, is done. You need to learn to accept the fact that you are a vampire now."

Simon growled. "What if I don't want to."

"Then you could end up hurting someone that you love. You can no longer think about what you want but what is best for the people around you. A vampire who does not see himself as a vampire is a danger to all. What if you loose control of your hunger and go after someone you know, someone you would never wish harm upon?"

"I…" Simon seemed at a loss for words. "I didn't think about it that way."

"Nobody ever does. And I bet the other didn't try to explain it that way but simply told you that you had to do what they said." He looked at Raphael as he said this.

Raphael just shrugged his shoulders. "I am older. He should listen to whatever I say."

Desi rolled his eyes. "Just for that, don't listen to anything he says."

If Raphael had anything to say to that, he didn't get the chance. A flood of vampires came through the door with a blast of noise. Each one gave their greeting to Desi before they broke up in groups to talk. Simon seemed to be even more nervous once the house was full of vampires.

A tall, willowy woman was sniffing delicately at the air. "I smell a human."

Desi's eyes snapped to her. "Yes, and you are not to bother him," he said in a voice as hard as granite. "He is a guest and I do not want anything to happen to him. I will know if any of you so much as put a foot on the steps."

Everyone stopped as a little shiver of fear ran through them. Simon was amazed that everyone followed Desi's orders without question. He was, _maybe_, a little taller than Clary, but his personality demanded obedience.

"Will you introduce him to us?" asked Camille.

"No."

"Why?" asked Delia, the one who had smelled human. "Are you keeping him all to yourself."

Desi's eyes narrowed. "He is a Shadowhunter and I would prefer that there was no trouble. Leave it be. We have a meeting to begin, do we not?"

"Of course, we do," Camille said. "We are sorry for being nosy."

She led the others into the dining room, Simon and Desi bringing up the rear.

(((His Redemption)))

Several hours later and the meeting was over. Desi back in his chair with a sigh. Camille, Raphael and Simon were still in the dining room with him. Delia was raiding his fridge.

"That was ridiculous. Since when is everyone so excitable?"

Camille chuckled. "I believe it is because the world is so excitable. That and our fledglings seem to keep getting younger."

"That seems to be true."

Delia came sauntering into the dining room with a massive sandwich. "The human is moving. I think he is coming down the stairs."

Desi looked up just as Sebastian came into sight. He was about to say something until Simon leaped from his chair in shock and fury.

"YOU!" he growled. "You are supposed to be dead." Simon's eyes had begun to glow red and his fangs were out in full.

"You will sit!" Desi said. "Sebatian, please come in. Is there something you needed?"

Sebastian was staring at Simon, his eyes alternating between glaring in hate and flickering in nervousness. He edged around the furious vampire and made his way to Desi. "I wanted something to drink. What is _he_ doing here?" he asked as he pointed to Simon.

"Simon was here for the meeting. I take it you two have some rather unpleasant history together, hmm?"

"He only tried to help his father destroy all Underworlders and Shadowhunters. He's a monster just like his father, Valentine."

Raphael, Camille, and Delia were staring at the blond with glowing eyes.

Desi crossed his legs and sat with his back ram-rod straight. "You told me your name was Sebastian Verlac. Would you like to change that now?"

"My name is Jonathan Morgenstern. Sebastian is…"

"The name you took when you murdered the real Sebastian and came to Idris," Simon interrupted.

"Simon, I am speaking to…Jonahtan." He frowned as he said the name. "I do not appreciate being lied to."

"I've been going by that name for awhile. You asked me my name and that was the first thing that popped into my mind. Believe it or not, it wasn't intentional that I lied to you."

Simon snorted. "Demons always lie. It's second nature to them."

"But he is not a demon," Desi said. "He is a Shadowhunter."

"With Greater Demon blood flowing through his veins. One of Valentine's little experiments."

Desi looked at Sebastian in doubt. "Greater Demon blood, are you sure?" He reached for Sebastian's hand and pulled the other to him. He looked up into his eyes and raised a brow in question. Sebastian seemed upset but nodded. Desi brought his hand to his mouth and closed his mouth over one of the slender fingers. He bit down and tasted the blood that flowed out. He ran his tongue over the wound to heal it and moved back, frowning.

"That was Lady Odom's blood. She must have taken quite a fancy to your father to give it to him."

"You see," Simon said. "Demon."

"Oh, hush. Obviously the angels believed he could change since they dumped him on me and said to give him a second chance. They must have thought, what with my history with Anubis, I would have no trouble with him. Argh, they're so annoying."

"The angels sent him to you?" Delia asked in disbelief. "Since when are they all into second chances?"

"Since now, I suppose."

"I still don't understand," Simon mumbled.

"It's like racism," Desi began. "Say you are from a white family that hates blacks. That attitude is what your family teaches you and it's all you've ever known. So, you end up taking that attitude, as well. It is very hard to change something you have been told your entire life." He continued as he saw a flicker of understanding in Simon's eyes. "A Shadowhunter is taught to hate demons and that they are full of evil and maliciousness. This one," he said, with a flick of his hand toward Sebastian, "was taught to hate everything. The demon blood in him enhances that hatred, but I know for a fact that demon's can feel something other than hatred. Otherwise Anubis would not have risked himself to stay with me for so long when he knew the angles would punish him."

"So you're saying that you're going to re-educate him?"

"Exactlly."

"All right. I have a question, though."

"Yes?"

"I thougt Anubis was the Egyptian God of the Dead. You keep referring to him as a demon."

Desi frowned. "All of the Egyptian gods were simply Greater Demons that had been seen at one time or another by humans. The humans believed they were gods and started to worship them. Anubis was one of them."

"Wow. So he was a false god, and you knew him?"

Desi winced and looked away. "I…"

"I think that's enough of that discussion," Sebastian said from where he still stood beside Desi. "Shouldn't you all be going anyway? The meetings already over. Stop raiding our fridge," he pointed at Delia, "and stop asking uncomfortable questions," he pointed at Simon.

"We can't leave." Camille turned from where she was looking out the window. "Apparently we lost track of time. The sun is rising."

Desi lifted himself from his chair with a groan. "Then I suppose I will give you a room to sleep in until nightfall." He linked arms with Camille and headed for the stairs. "Come along everyone."

Sebastian was the last one out and glared at the back of Simon. The stupid Underworlder had no business telling Desi who he really was. He had liked the way Desi treated him like he was just someone he knew and not how he was sure to treat him now that he knew he was Valentine's son. If only he had a stele, he'd be able to get rid of the idiot once and for all.

When they reached the top of the stairs he disappeard into him room and sprawled out on his bed. He could hear the sounds of Desi giving the other's a room. He threw an arm across his eyes and lay there.

His door opened and he heard the nearly mute sound of Desi's small feet treading across the carpet. The bed dipped when he sat down. Sebastian removed his arm and looked into the irritated stare of Desi's dark eyes.

"I really do not appreaciate lies and you will no longer do that from here on out. You obviously deserve a second chance or they would not have given it to you. You have to make the most of it."

"You're still talking to me, even though…"

Desi flicked him on the forehead. "You are already changing. If you were really only evil, you would not have stopped Simon when you noticed I was uncomfortable."

"How do you know it wasn't just because I wanted him to shut up?"

"Was it?"

Sebastian was tempted to say yes but looking at Desi, who was watching him with those knowing eyes, he just couldn't. He _was_ changing. He was beginning to feel more…human. "No, it wasn't. He was being rude. Only someone blind wouldn't be able to tell that you did not want to answer the questions."

"Questions like that bring back too many painful memories. Anubis loved me with every fiber of his being. If he could feel something so pure then it only proves that you should be able to, as well. You may have demon blood in you, but your heart, your soul, are still very human." He put a hand over Sebastian's heart. "Prove Simon wrong, and anyone else who would have doubts in you. I will help you. You're starting to grow on me…like mold."

Sebastian laughed. "Mold?"

"Mold is nearly impossible to get rid of. Once it starts growing on you, it's over."

Sebastian pushed Desi. "You are so weird."

"Maybe," he grinned. "So, do I call you Sebastian or should I call you Jonathan now?"

"Sebastain. I prefer that name and only my father ever called me Jonathan."

"All right. Sebastian it is." He patted Sebastian on the knee and bounced off the bed. "You go take a nap or something and I'm going to try and figure out a way from keeping people from barging into my house to kill you. That would really irritate me, since I've put all this work into you."

Sebastian threw a pillow at him as he skipped out of the room. He rolled his eyes and lay back in his bed with a thump.

"I guess people were going to find out I was alive sooner or later. I was just hoping it was going to be later." He curled up on his side and frowned. "I really have changed," he said in a whisper. "I would have been thrilled at the idea of a fight before, but now all I can think about is how that would upset Desi if I messed up his house."

He pulled a pillow to his chest and hugged it like he would a teddy bear. "I never thougt I'd have to deal with a situation like this. I've never felt anything but hatred towards an Underworlder. I still feel that way toward that annoyance in glasses but I'm happy being with Desi." His eyes widened at that. "I'm happy. I've never been happy before. It feels rather strange. What do I do now?"

------------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))---------------------------------------------------------------

Shamalan: Uh-oh. Sebastian is having an identity crisis. He no longer knows what to do with himself. Poor boy.

Maraschino: I suppose the others will hear about him soon, hmm?

Shamalan: Yep. Desi's about to have more guests than he knows what to do with. BTW people. If you've never read _Redemption of Althalus_, I suggest you do. It's my favorite book ever!


	8. Chapter 8

Shamalan: I actually happen to like Simon. So even though Sebastian is bashing on him it doesn't mean that I am. I don't think he was treated fairly in the books and I plan on making it up to him somewhere in my story.

Maraschino: Of course, if you ask her about Jace she will not be nice.

Shamalan: Ugh, Jace. What a poser. The perfect golden child. He makes me sick.

Maraschino: And Clary?

Shamalan: Was cool until she played poor Simon for a fool. That gave her a black mark in my book.

Disclaimer: I'm saving up enough money to buy it but then again, I want a new car.

------------------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))---------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian woke to quiet but heated voices outside his door. He slid off the bed and tip-toed over to the closed door and pressed his ear to it.

"You had no right to call them." That voice was clearly Desi, and he sounded furious. "This is my home and I do not want your Shadowhunter friends barging in here."

"They had a right to know that he was alive. He tried to kill my best friend and she might want to know that he's not dead." That was Simon.

"Why? So they can come here and finish him off?"

"No. I-"

"That is what they will try to do. Think before you do something Simon. I understand you don't like him, I really do, but this is ridiculous. You cannot invite people into _my_ home and expect me to just sit by while they try to kill him. I will defend Sebastian and I will not go easy on your friends just because they are children."

Sebastian only heard silence from Simon.

"When will they be here?"

"About twenty minutes, maybe?"

"I suppose that is plenty of time." Silence. "You can come out now, Sebastian. I can hear you breathing."

Sebastian took his ear from the door and opened it to find an irritated Desi and humiliated Simon. "Who is coming?" he asked.

"Jace and Clary. I think Magnus and Alec are coming, too." Simon glared at him. "You better not do anything to hurt Clary."

"Of course he won't," said Desi. "No one will be doing anything to hurt anybody in my house. If they do I will string them up by their toes. You two will get the worst of it because I will string you up outside in nothing but your birthday suits and then I will throw a party so everyone can see you. Understood?"

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" asked Simon.

"Try me. Or better yet, don't."

Sebastian had no doubt that Desi would find a way to make good on the punishment. He seemed to be in a bad enough temper to do it. "I understand, Desi," he said, almost meekly.

"Good." He patted Sebastian on the cheek and went to wake the others up. He knew that they would want to be awake if there was going to be Shadowhunters in the house.

Sebastian and Simon watched Desi go and then turned to each other. "You may have Desi fooled, but you don't have me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I don't think anyone can fool Desi, and I wouldn't want to anyway. I don't know how you can't sense it but he's stronger than everyone in this house put together. I'm not stupid."

"So, you're just going to play good little boy until you can get free?"

"Do you really think Desi's going to let me go free? Do you think I'd want to go free? Everyone hates me out there. This house is the only place that I don't have to look over my shoulder to make sure someone's not out to kill me." He sighed in frustration. "Believe it or not, I don't want to do anything to upset Desi?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you two fighting?" Desi called from down the hall.

"No," they said in unison, then looked at each other in horror because they said the same thing.

"Good." Desi came around the corner with the other three vampires in tow. All three looked annoyed at being woken and Raphael actually went so far as to smack Simon on the head.

"_Loco_. What were you thinking? This is not your home."

"Enough. Our guests will be here soon. Sebastian, why don't you go make some tea? Delia will go with you."

"I will?" asked Delia.

"Yes, you will."

"All right," she shrugged. "Come along, handsome. Let's go see it you can make proper tea."

"I know how to make tea," Sebastian said as the two made their way to the stairs.

"Right, but is it proper tea?"

Desi watched them go and turned back to the others. "I have never had trouble with Shadowhunters before, but there is no telling how the Council will react to the fact that I am giving shelter to Sebastian." He crossed his arms across his chest. "I do not want trouble but I will defend Sebastian if the need arises."

"We understand," Camille said in her sultry voice. "The Children of Night will back you."

"That is not necessary. It is not the vampires that the angels asked to watch Sebastian, only me. I will not the entirety of our race get in trouble for what some pushy angels asked me to do."

Camille looked worried but did not argue. Raphael lips were pursed but he, too, did not argue. Sebastian's eyes were downcast and he was starting to regret having called Clary. He knew that she had a right to know that her psycho brother was alive, but it seemed to be causing all sorts of trouble.

"We should head downstairs now. I should really make sure that Delia hasn't tried to molest Sebastian." Desi turned from the others and made his way down the stairs to the first floor. Slight sounds behind him indicated that the others were following. He walked into the kitchen and found Delia giving Sebastian an in depth lesson on tea making. "Honestly, Delia," he chuckled. "Why couldn't he have just made a pitcher of ice tea?"

"Ice tea? Blech! No self respecting Brit would drink ice tea."

"Delia, you are the only British person here. Most people in the U.S. drink ice tea."

"Down south, maybe," she argued, "but we are in New England. _England_," she stressed. She was watching Sebastian closely as he strained the tea. The moment he did anything that wasn't to her liking, she would smack him on the hand and correct it.

Sebastian had a harried look on his face and would look up at Desi every so often as if begging for someone to come save him. Desi was about to free him from Delia when the doorbell rang. He straightened up from where he leaning against the counter and walked to the door. "Let's get this over with."

He opened the door and took in the five people standing there. "Well, it looks like there is one more than we were expecting. Please come in."

The golden boy led the way in followed by the delicate red-head. Magnus followed them in, dragging a reluctant blue-eyed boy behind him. Last to come in was a scruffy older man in a flannel shirt with glasses. Desi closed the door behind them.

"Always wonderful to see you, Magnus," Desi said as he kissed the warlock on the cheek.

Magnus kissed him back. "I wish you would come to my parties more often. Now where is this criminal you're harboring?"

"Be nice, you sparkly fool," Desi grinned. He turned to the older man. "Good day, Master Werewolf. I was not expecting one of yours to come."

"I'm sorry to impose on your hospitality, but I am here with my step-daughter. My name is Luke." He held out his hand to Desi.

Desi took it. "I understand," he said as he shook Luke's hand. "I hope the rest of you plan on introducing yourselves." He raised his eyebrows at them.

The tiny red-head introduced herself first. "My name is Clary Fray. You're almost as short as I am." Luke shushed her.

Desi giggled. "No, that's okay. I've always been rather small, so it is nice to meet someone shorter than me for a change."

Golden boy thrust out his hand. "I'm Jace Lightwood." He made a face as he shook Desi's hand.

"What's the matter, Shadowhunter? You don't like shaking hands with and Underworlder. Are you afraid you might catch something?"

Jace's tawny eyes narrowed, but Desi had already moved on to the next person. "And who is your friend, Magnus?" Desi had a sly smile on his face and a knowing look in his eyes. "He's definitely cute."

"Isn't he?" Magnus gushed.

The blue-eyed boy blushed a brilliant crimson. "I'm Alec Lightwood."

"Enough of the chit chat," Jace said. "Where is that murderous psychopath?"

"In the kitchen and if you so much as look at him wrong, I will make you regret it." Desi turned and led them to the kitchen where Sebastian had finally finished the tea to Delia's liking. The five were sitting down in the breakfast nook and waiting for Desi to bring in the guests.

When Jace caught sight of Sebastian he started growling. Clary gripped his arm to try and keep him from pouncing on the other. Sebastian could clearly see the dislike in everyone's eyes but he kept silent. It was strange seeing these people. Clary was his sister, Jace almost his brother. Luke had been his father's _parabatai_. His gut clenched as he met the eyes of Alec Lightwood. It had been this young man's little brother that he had murdered in cold blood.

"Let's get something straight," said Desi. "The reason that Sebastian is here is because the angels decided to give him another chance. If you have a problem with that then you should go bother them with it."

"The angels brought him back," Jace asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they did."

"Why would they do something like that?" asked Clary.

"How should I know? They said they wanted to give him a second chance." He poured tea and passed it around to everyone. "Be warned little Shadowhunters, that I will see any threat toward Sebastian as a threat toward me. I was told to help Sebastian and that is what I will do."

"Desi," Magnus said. "Sebastian is a criminal wanted by the Council. They will wish to place him on trial. He let demons into Idris causing many deaths."

"He murdered my little brother," Alec whispered. "He was only nine."

"I am sorry for your loss, but as I said, this was something the angels decided. The Council will have to go through them."

"This is stupid!" yelled Jace. "How can you sit there and protect that monster? It's because you're an Underworlder, isn't it?"

Desi's eyes narrowed. "Strange words for someone who keeps company with Underworlders. You should watch what you say, _boy_." He made the word boy sound like an insult and for someone like Jace, it probably was. "Honestly Magnus, how can you stand him?"

"I put up with him for Alec but it doesn't mean I like it." The warlock had a disgusted look on his face as he watched the golden Shadowhunter.

"This is all well and good," drawled Delia. "But if the children are just going to throw a temper tantrum, I would like to go back to sleep." She slid out of the bench and sauntered out of the kitchen.

"I would have to agree," said Camille. "Come along, Raphael." She took the smaller vampire by the arm and led him up the stairs. They could be heard talking to each other as they disappeared out of sight.

Desi slid into Delia's vacant seat next to Sebastian and motioned for the others to sit, as well. Clary and Jace slid in across from him to share a bench with Simon. Magnus sat next to him and Alec next to him. Luke sat in the chair at the head of the table. Desi took the teapot and refilled Sebastian's cup, then filled his own.

"Do you have anything to say, Sebastian?" Desi asked. Sebastian had been quiet the whole time. He mumbled something and Desi leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, what can I possibly say that they will believe? They already have it set in their heads that I couldn't possibly be anything other than evil."

"Well, duh," Jace said.

"Shut up, Jace," Clary snapped.

Jace jerked in surprise. "What?"

"I said shut up." She was staring at Sebastian in surprise. "You're different," she said to him. "I can feel it. It's almost like the demon part of you died and there is only the human you left."

"Is that even possible," Sebastian asked. He turned to Desi. "You said you could taste the demon's blood."

"I tasted the taint. It's possible that when the angels brought you back, that they burned Lady Odom's blood from your body but they could never get rid of the taint."

"Maybe that's why, then," said Luke. Everyone looked at him so he continued. "Perhaps they sent you back to see if you would be different. Before, the demon blood, the evil of it, made you what you were. Now that it is gone, you have the freedom to choose."

"It didn't help that Valentine only taught you how to hate," Clary added. "The taint will make it easier to fall back on what you know, but at least now you have more of a choice." She was watching him closely to see if she could see that malicious glint in his eyes that he used to have. She couldn't find it. He only looked confused and even a little bit scared. She almost wanted to reach out and pat his hand. He was her brother, after all.

"So, I'm an experiment?" Sebastian asked.

"Looks like it. It actually makes a lot of sense," said Desi. "More so than if they were just giving you a second chance."

"That's an uncomfortable feeling."

"Angels aren't about comfort."

"You really believe this," Jace asked Clary.

"Yes. Everybody can change, Jace. Especially, if given the chance to do so."

Jace huffed. "If you say so."

Desi shook his head. "You live to be difficult, don't you Mr. Shadowhunter. You should really learn to stop arguing just for the sake of arguing. I'm through with this conversation. Magnus, be a doll and snap me up some lasagna, oooh and some breadsticks, too."

"I live to serve you, Desi." Magnus snapped his fingers and a piping hot lasagna appeared on the table. He snapped them again and a basket of breadsticks appeared.

"Yummy. Luke, if you would be so kind. Over there in the cabinet above the stove are the plates and in the drawer by the sink are the silverware. Could you get some for us?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." He waited for Luke to bring everything back and pass everything around. He cut into the lasagna and gave everyone a slice. "I adore lasagna. Best food ever, if you ask me."

Jace mumbled something about not asking him and got an elbow in the ribs from Clary.

Desi ignored him. "So tell me pretty Alec, how do you like my dear Magnus?"

Alec turned brilliant red. "I..I.."

Desi clapped his hands together and laughed. "You must be pretty special to have held his attention for so long. He always was a fickle thing."

"Desi," Magnus groaned. "Don't say that. He might think I'll change my mind about him."

"How do you know Magnus," asked Clary in curiosity.

"He took me from the church and explained to me what I was. As a child I knew that I had demon blood in me but I didn't know that it made me a warlock. It took a lot of talking to convince Father O'Reilly to allow me to leave with him." Magnus smiled. "Father O'Reilly was a very good man. It was a sad day when he died."

"He was a rare soul," said Desi. "He accepted you even with the demon taint and wanted to protect you from those who would persecute you. He saw the child that you were and not the demon blood that flowed in your veins." Suddenly he laughed out loud. "I remember the first time I saw him. I thought he was mad. There he was standing up to a demon that was insistent on eating the two of you and telling it that it would do no such thing. It was because of him that I even stopped in the first place.

"I'm glad he was around, then," said Alec.

"So was I," agreed Magnus. He smiled at Alec and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He turned back to Desi, however, when he heard the vampire making very pleased little whimpers. He snorted when he saw the look of ecstasy on his face.

"So….goooood. I love lasagna. Sebastian, if you ever do anything to upset me, just make lasagna and I'm bound to forget it."

"I'll remember that," he chuckled. He was feeling in love with the lasagna, too. "This is really good. I can see why you love it so much."

"Mm-hm. When everyone's done with their food, I want you all out."

"That's abrupt," said Magnus.

"Be that as it may, I have been up since yesterday morning. I'm tired and I would like to get some sleep."

"We understand," said Luke. "We should get back and inform the council anyway." He finished up his food and took his plate to the sink to rinse it off. Clary and Jace followed him with their own plates.

Simon was piddling with his and didn't seem in any hurry to finish it. Alec took the last bite and then carried his plate to the sink, Magnus right behind him. They both washed their plates and came back to the table.

Desi got up and escorted everyone to the door. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. Magnus, we'll definitly have to have a party soon. Halloween is coming up. I always did enjoy costume parties."

"Sounds fun," Magnus said. "I'll start the planning."

"Luke, I would enjoy talking with you again. Perhaps we can find a way to end this silly little fued between our people."

"I would like that, Desi." He shook Desi's hand and made his way outside.

"Good-bye Alec. Remind me to tell you some stories of Magnus when he was just starting to learn how to use his powers. They're very amusing." He grinned at the Shadowhunter, who smiled back. Magnus gave Desi a dirty look and dragged the other away.

Desi didn't bother saying anything to Jace. His opinion of the boy was not very high. He turned to Clary and took her hands in his. "I hope you keep that open mind about people changing. I once knew a Greater Demon who gave up his life just to spend a little more time with me. I believe that if he was able to do that, then Sebastian should surely be able to change. His humanity will make him."

"I believe you." Clary squeezed his hands. "I'm definitly going to have fun explaining to my mother about this, though."

"It won't be easy."

"Isn't that the truth," she said with a little sarcasm. She turned to leave and grabbed Jace's arm. "Is Simon going to stay?"

"Yes. Whether he likes it or not, he is part of Camille's clan and that means he can't leave unless she says he can. Don't worry. I'll keep him and Sebastian from clawing each other's throats out."

Clary chuckled. "That would be nice. I hope I see you again."

"You can count on it." He waved the two out and closed the door behind them. "That went better than I expected." He made his way back into the kitchen. Simon was still sitting at the table but Sebastian had gotten up and was washing the dishes.

"That went better than I expected," he said in echo of Desi.

"It certainly did. Although, that Jace seemed ready to cause all sorts of trouble." He walked over to the table. "Simon, why don't you go back to sleep? When night falls, the others will be ready to leave and you will be out of here."

"Yes, Desi," he answered in a subdued voice. He got up from the table and left the room.

"That boy needs to relax. He's far too rigid."

"If he relaxes he might crack," said Sebastian.

"Be nice, you."

"Sorry." Sebastian finished the dishes and came to stand by Desi. "I never thought Clary would defend me against Jace."

"She is your sister, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps she can see what others can't. I think she wants to believe that you can change." He watched Sebastian yawn. "Maybe you should go to sleep, too. You've been up just as long as I have. I can't wait until tomorrow when I get my house back."

"Me, too." Sebastian then did something that surprised them both. He leaned down and placed his lips against Desi's cheek. It was a ghost of a touch but it seemed to burn both. "Thank you, Desi, for believing in me." He turned from the other and made his way to his room.

Desi stood there in shock. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it to his cheek. "That was unexpected." He shook his head and made his way to his own room.

-----------------------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))----------------------------------------------------

Shamalan: So now everyone is going to know. I was debating on whether or not I should have had Isabelle along with the others but she would have strangled Sebastian with that whip of hers. I honestly think that she is the one who hates him the most. I have to ease her in. Sebastian is OOC, I will admit, but that is because he is changing. He's learning to be more human, so please bear with it.

Maraschino: I thought she would never end that chapter.

Shamalan: I could have gone on and on which is why I kicked everyone out so abrubtly. I didn't want the chapter to be too long. I hope you guys like it and please give me feed back if you do. Or even if you don't.


	9. Chapter 9

Shamalan: Welcome to Chapter 9! Guess what people. I have actually finished the book I was working on and when my editor (aka my mom) gets through going over it, we're going to send it off to the publishing house. Hopefully they will like it. I'm so excited.

Maraschino: She is. It's the first one she has actually finished.

Shamalan: Yep, but enough with that. On to the next chapter of His Redemtion.

Disclaimer: I owned it for two seconds but there was something wrong with the legal papers and I had to give it back.

-------------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))--------------------------------------------------------------

It was night when Sebastian finally clawed his way back out of sleep. He streteched, arching his back off of the bed and rolled off of it. He looked down at the pajamas he was wearing and shrugged. There was no point in changing so he didn't. He left the room and padded down the stairs.

Camille and Delia were in the kitchen chatting over cups of coffee. He nodded to them as he walked over to the fridge. He pulled out can of Pibb Xtra and popped the top. "You two leaving soon?" he asked the girls.

"As soon as the boys wake up. It should be soon. I hear Raphael stirring now and he will wake Simon up." Camille put her cup away. "You are treating our Desi well, aren't you?"

"Of course. If I didn't he would think of some horrible way to punish me."

The woman chuckled. "That is true. Do you remember that time that Raphael made him angry and Desi tied him to the hood of his car and played chicken on the highway." Delia was practically rolling with laughter. "Poor Raphael."

Everyone turned to the kitchen doorway when they heard voices coming their way. Desi came through, followed by Raphael and Simon. "Are you ladies ready to leave?" Desi asked.

"Yes," Camille answered for the both of them. "It is about time. There is no telling what our children have gotten into without supervision."

Both of the women got up from their seats and followed Desi to the front door. "We will see you around, hmm, Desi?" Delia asked.

"Of course you will." The four disappeared out the front door and Desi closed it, leaning against it. "Finally," he shouted. "My home is mine again." He turned and grabbed Sebastian's hands. "What do you feel like doing?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"How about a movie?"

"That sounds fine." Sebastian followed Desi into the living room and sat on the couch as Desi searched the shelves for a movie to watch.

"How…about…this one?" He yanked a movie off the shelves. "It's called _The Orphenage_. It's in Spanish but the movie is so good you don't even notice it's in another language. The first time I watched it, I was creeped out. People in Spain don't do horror they do creepy, which is worse if you ask me. I love the movie, though."

"All right."

Desi put the movie on and came to sit beside Sebastian. He curled his feet under him and started the film. Half way through the movie and Sebastian had to agree with Desi. The movie wasn't scary but it was creepy. When it was over he couldn't believe what had happened .

"What a twist," he said.

"Isn't it? Do you want to watch another one?"

"Sure."

Desi got up and picked out another movie. He chuckled as he came back to the couch. "This movie is one that everyone should watch. _The Fifth Element_. I absolutely love this move." He bounced around on the couch throughout the movie and acutally spoke along with it in some parts.

Sebastian watched him in amusement. He turned back to the movie when some blue lady started singing opera. His mouth dropped open. It was beautiful, especially when the scene switched to the female main character kicking alien butt while the singer was singing at a faster, more techno beat.

"Wow," he said.

Desi bumped shoulders with him. He sat still for the rest of the movie. When it was through, he turned to Sebastian. "Well?"

"I liked it."

"I thought you would." He got off the couch and put the movie up. "What now?"

"I'm not sure. How about a swim?"

"That sounds nice." He grabbed Sebastian by the arm and pulled him toward the back door. He flipped the lights on outside and let go of Sebastian. He began stripping off is clothes.

Sebastian stepped back in surprise when Desi stripped off his shirt, showing off a smooth golden back. "Shouldn't we go change into swimming gear?" he asked, his voice squeaking. He eyes zeroed in on slim hips as Desi started to pull off his pants, leaving himself in only a pair of black boxer-briefs.

"What?" Desi asked. "Why dirty another piece of clothing when I can just wear my underclothes?" He giggled. "Did you think I was going to strip down completely? My, what a dirty mind you have."

Sebastian harrumphed. "Whatever." He stripped down to his own boxers and stepped up beside Desi. He looked down at the shorter one and on a spur of the moment grabbed the other up and jumped into the pool.

"Sebastian!" Desi shrieked as they hit the water. The water closed over their heads and Desi pushed his way back to the surface, spluttering. He kicked his legs to keep his head above water and waited for Sebastian to come back up. When he did, Desi pounced him and dunked him under the water. He felt Sebastian's arms wrap around his middle and he was pulled under again.

The two came up and Desi treaded the water to get away from Sebastian. Desi pulled himself out and draped his body along the side on the pool. The cement felt cool on his back. He wathced Sebastian begin to lap the pool.

"It's a shame," he said.

"What is?" Sebastian asked when he came along side Desi.

"That none of them see you when you act like this. You seem much more your age."

Sebastian crossed his arms on the side of the pool and laid his head on them. He was facing Desi and watched the play of light on the water droplets that slid along Desi's skin. He seemed to glow under the lamp light. "People my age are supposed to act like this?"

"Yes. I always felt sorry for Shadowhunter children. They were always so busy learning the hunt that they never got the chance to act as other children do. Kids should frolic."

"Frolic? What?"

"Yes frolic. You know, to make merry."

Sebastian snorted in amusement. "Okaaay. I'm so sorry that I never learned to frolic."

"That's okay. I'll help you make up for lost time. I'm very good at frolicking." He flashed a grin at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled back and the two just lay there for a moment.

Suddenly the shrill ring of the phone cut through the silence, causing the two to jerk in surprise.

"Ugh. I guess I should answer that." Desi rolled to his feet and padded into the house to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"_Desi?"_

"Gwen? What's wrong?"

"_It's Annie. She was crossing an intersection when someone ran a red light and hit her. She's in the hospital's ICU. It doesn't look good at all, Desi. I think you should come now."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Wait for me, okay?"

"_I will."_

Desi hung up the phone and ran outside. "Sebastian, get dressed," he yelled. "We're going to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Annie's been hurt. Please hurry and change." He didn't wait for a reply but ran up the stairs to his room. He ripped off his underwear and pulled on a clean pair. He pulled out a pair of jeans and slid into them. He yanked a long-sleeved t-shirt off a hanger and pulled it over his head. He grabbed a pair of sneakers and ran out of the room with them. He hurtled down the stairs and into the garage. He grabbed the keys to his Mercedes from the key box hanging on the wall next to the garage door and went to the car. He put his shoes on and got in. He started the car and waited for Sebastian to get there. It didn't take long.

Sebastian slid into the passenger seat and Desi drove the car out of the garage. The trip to the hospital was silent and tense. Sebastian could feel Desi's worry radiating off of him. He stared out of the window as the scenery sped by. Forty minutes later and Desi pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Come on," he said as he locked the doors of the car.

Sebastian nodded and followed him.

They entered the hospital and Desi led him to the elevator. "ICU is on the fourth floor. There is a separate waiting room there." The two got in the elevator and Desi pressed the button for the fourth floor. The ride was swift and they stepped out into the hallway.

"Desi!" A body crashed into Desi and he felt himself squeezed hard. He grabbed the person by their arms and pulled them away. "Any change, Gwen?" he asked.

"No, and they won't tell us anything either. They said they can only speak to family." Gwen was red-eyed from weeping and her voice was hoarse. "She was so hurt, Desi."

Desi frowned and walked toward the ICU waiting room. He pushed through the doors and walked up to the receptionist . "Excuse me. I'm here for Annie Rush. I'm her cousin."

The harried nurse looked at him. "Are there no other family members?" she asked. "Perhaps someone a little older?"

Desi pursed his lips in annoyance. "No ma'am, there aren't," he said in a voice cold as ice. "I'm the only one. Are you going to tell me what's happening with my cousin or not? I really don't appreciate you asking me such foolish questions. You refused to tell the others anything because they weren't family, well, I am. So, tell me what is going on."

The nurse had rocked back in her seat from the force of Desi's words. "O-of course." She pulled out a file. "She was involved in a hit and run. She is currently in surgery. They needed to operate due to the fact that two of her ribs had pierced her lung and a fracture in her skull has caused her brain to bleed. Among several other injuries, those two are the worst."

Desi paled. "What are her chances."

"As of right now, not very good. With the extent of her injuries and the seriousness of them, even if she were to survive, there is a chance she might never wake up."

Gwen gave a choked sob behind him. "I understand. The others and I will wait until she is out of surgery."

"Of course."

Desi walked over to the seating area and sat down with a thump. Sebastian sat next to him. He gave him a weak smile and looked around. Greyson had his arms wrapped around a crying Gwen. Brian and Steve were sprawled out near them and even Juliette was camped out in a chair. She looked like she had just gotten in from a wild party. Her clothes were rumpled and her make-up a mess.

The group of people sat in subdued silence, waiting for the doctor to inform them of the outcome of the surgery. Nearly four hours and endless cups of bad coffee later and a Doctor came into the waiting room and spoke with the nurse. She pointed to Desi and the doctor walked over. Desi stood as the doctor came to stand in front of him.

"We've completed the surgery," he said in an exhausted voice.

"And?"

"We had no complications in repairing her lung but as for the hemorraging in her brain, it was very bad. We've done all that we can. There is a very good chance that she will never wake up and if she does," he paused. "The damage was very great."

"May I see her?"

"Of course. Please follow me."

Desi nodded and turned to Sebastian. "Stay with the others, okay? I will be back in a bit."

"All right, Desi."

The doctor led Desi to the room where Annie was and Desi whimpered. Annie was so very pale. Bandages were wrapped around her skull and she had a cast on her right arm and leg. Desi could see bandages peeking out of the top of her hospital gown. A breathing tube was in her mouth and the machines around her gave of a steady beeping noise.

"Oh, Annie," he whispered. He walked over the the still form and wrapped his hand around hers. He turned to the doctor but didn't let go of her hand. "Are her chances really that slim?"

"I'm sorry," the doctor said in answer. There was no pity in his voice but there was sorrow. As a doctor, he saw a lot of injured people and as a surgeon, he was familiar with the worst. However, it was always hard when he came across the innocent ones that were just going about their lives when someones reckless decision brings them to a halt. "I'll let you have a moment," he said to the back of the young man.

"Thank you."

The doctor turned to leave when the other spoke again. "Doctor?"

"Yes." He turned and found dark, dark eyes watching him.

"I really mean it. Thank you. I know this is a very difficult job and you did the best you could with her, and I know it must be even more difficult to have to tell me that she has very little chance. If Annie does wake up she will thank you for the had work you did in saving her but if she doesn't, I'm thanking you in her place."

The doctor felt his heart hurt. "I…"

"Go take a break. You just finished a long and strenuous battle. You need to eat something."

"Yes. Thank you." The doctor backed out of the room and left. Later he would tell his family about this strange, wise young man.

Desi pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down, never letting go of Annie's hand. Now that he was alone he didn't mind allowing the tears to run down his cheeks.

"Annie, my sweet, sweet girl. What did you think you were doing letting yourself get hit by a car. Everyone is all worried now." He reached out and brushed her cheek. "I won't forgive you if you die, so mind." He watched her face. It was so still. He had never seen it so still. She was always smiling or laughing. Even when she had been grieving the death of her parents she still had time for a laugh.

He leaned down and lay his head on their connected hands. He listened to the beep of the heart monitor and counted the seconds between the beeps. One…two…beep…one…two…beep…one…two… three…four…five…beep. He raised his head when he noticed the pauses between the beeps get longer. He stared at the monitor. Seven seconds between the beeps, now twelve. Her heart was beating slower and slower.

"No," he whispered. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He stood up quickly, knocking his chair backwards.

The change in the monitor's status registered at the nurse's station and the doctor along with two nurses came rushing in. The doctor began checking her vitals. "She's crashing," he said.

Desi stood back as they rushed around, attempting to stabilize Annie again. He clenched his fists so tight he could feel his nails bite into his skin and draw blood. "Annie," he groaned. "Please don't do this. I can't take it."

The beeps of the monitor steadied out a bit, but then it quite all together. It flat-lined. The doctor tried to revive her. "Come on," he said. "Don't quite on me now. You survived this long. You can do it." He was pumping her chest , trying to convince her heart to start again. One of the nurse's grabbed his shoulder.

"Doctor."

He stopped. "Call it," he said in resignation.

"Yes, doctor. Time of death, 1:24 AM."

Desi sank to his knees with a sob. He wrapped his arms around himself and shook. He felt the doctor's hand on his shoulder but didn't react. "I need…I need to tell the others." He went to lift himself off the floor. His eyes landed on Annie and a whine escaped his throat. He walked over to her body and placed a shaking hand on hers. "When I see you again, you are in so much trouble." He turned from her and drifted out of the room. He ghosted down the hall and to the waiting room where everyone was sitting in tense worry.

"Desi?" asked Juliette. "How is she?"

Desi opened his mouth and closed it. He cleared his throat and tried again. "She just…ahem…she just passed away." He could feel himself shaking and it got worse when Gwen let out a wail and sunk to the floor. Juliette made a choked sound and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. He clutched her and sobbed into her shoulder.

Sebastian watched the scene in an almost detached manner. Juliette was rocking Desi in her arms, while the vampire cried. Greyson was on the floor attempting to console his fiance as she sobbed into her hands. Brian and Steve were sitting in shocked silence, apparently at a loss. He saw the doctor standing a bit away. He looked like he was trying to find a way to get Desi's attention but was afraid to speak. He made his way over to the doctor.

"What did you need?"

"I need to know what their plans are."

"Desi needs time to arrange the funeral. You can keep her here until he has everything ready, can't you?"

"We can."

"Then that's what we'll do. I'll tell him that's the plan. I should really get him home. Everyone needs to rest and allow their grief to calm down."

"I see. Please have him contact me when he's ready."

"I will." Sebastian watched the doctor walk away and turned to the group. He walked over and placed a hand on Desi's shoulder. "Desi? Let me take you home, okay?"

"But Annie," came the muffled voice.

"You all need to rest. Tomorrow you can plan what to do. The hospital is going to keep her until you're ready."

Desi turned to him and sniffed. "All right." He moved over to Gwen and Greyson, leaving Sebastian with Juliette.

"You have changed," she said to him. "You were so sullen the first time we met."

"It's hard not to change around Desi."

"That's true. You will take care of him tonight?" She watched him, green eyes shining with unshed tears. "Desi loves so fiercely. Loosing Annie will be very hard on him."

"I promise."

"Good." She walked over to the group huddled on the ground and talked to them. Brian and Steve had come over and were standing next to them.

Sebastian watched as the three on the ground rose to their feet. The entire group slowly made their way over to Sebastian and then they all headed for the elevators. Once they had made their way outside the hospital, they split and went to their separate cars.

"Would you like me to drive, Desi?" Sebastian asked.

"Would you?"

Sebastian smiled and took the keys from him. He helped Desi in the seat and closed the door. He walked around the car and got in. He glanced over to see if Desi had put his seatbelt on, then started the car.

The drive home was quick. There was no traffic and Sebastian drove as quick as he could without being reckless. When he got to the house he pulled into the garage and helped Desi out of the car. "Come on, you. Let's get you to bed." He pulled the staggering Desi into the house and led him up the stairs to his room. Desi flopped onto his bed and Sebastian reached down to take the others shoes off. When he did that, he turned to leave the room.

"Sebatian?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could stay here with me?"

Sebastian met Desi's red-rimmed eyes. "I guess I could do that." He reached down and took off his own shoes. Once that was done, he crawled onto the bed next to Desi.

Desi rolled onto his side and threw and arm across Sebastian's chest. "Thank you."

"Sure." Sebastian moved his arm so it was pillowing Desi's head. He could feel the slighter form shivering. "Desi, I'm sorry about Annie. I promise that I'll do the best I can to help you."

"I know," Desi whispered. He moved even closer to Sebastian and calmed down. Soon the exhaustion of grief got the better of him and he fell asleep.

Sebastian just held him until he, too, fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))----------------------------------------------------------

Shamalan: ………………..sniff, sniff……………………………………………………………………….

Maraschino: You will have to forgive her. She is getting over the shock and grief of killing Annie.

Shamalan: Annieeeeee! I can't believe I killed her off, but I wanted a twist.

Maraschino: Well, at least now you can see that Sebastian is starting to really care about Desi and not just thinking about getting in his pants.

Shamalan: ……………..sniff………………That's true. I didn't want one of those stories where all of a sudden the characters just decide to have sex. I wanted an actual relationship there. The sex can come later.

Maraschino: All right, then. The next chapter will be up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Shamalan: I am still upset about killing off Annie and so is Desi, but the story must go on. Their first real kiss should be coming up soon. If not in this chapter, then surely the next.

Maraschino: Magnus and Alec will make an appearance and maybe even the lovely Isabelle.

Shamalan: Yep. And I might even throw in that sobbing breakdown that _icaughtkira_ wanted. We'll just have to see how this chapter works out.

Disclaimer: I stopped trying to own it.

---------------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian woke to cold seeping into his body. He opened his eyes and found the bed empty. He sat up quickly and looked around for Desi. A flash of white caught his eye. A piece of paper was propped up on the bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

_Sorry that I didn't wake you but I had to hunt. I was getting hungry and didn't want to wait until it was too late (in case I decided you started to look good). Get something to eat yourself. I'll be back in a little bit._

_Desi_

He put the note down and got out of the bed. He felt a little worried about Desi being out but figured that the other would be okay. He grabbed his shoes and tossed them into his room before he made his way downstairs.

He decided to take the other's advice and make something to eat. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal. He grabbed a bowl and filled it up, then put the box away. He pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured some over his cereal and then put it back. He carried the bowl into the living room and flipped on the television.

He scanned through the channels and finally settled on _Criminal Minds_. He ate his cereal and waited for Desi to come home. The longer he thought about it, the more Sebastian began to worry. He didn't like the idea of him being by himself when he had just gone through so much grief.

He leaned back on the couch. There was nothing he could do since Desi was already gone but he would definitely let the other know that he was not happy.

------(((His Redemption)))------

Desi was on a mission. One, get something to eat and two, find the bastard who had killed his Annie and make him suffer.

From the police description of the accident, the driver that had hit Annie had been in a blue four door sedan. One of the witnesses had even managed to catch the license plate, so they knew the name of the driver. However, he seemed to have disappeared because the police where having no luck finding the man.

Desi prowled the streets, looking for the man.

_Thomas Feldman_. He was a white middle-aged man, slightly balding brown hair, brown eyes, and weighed about 295 pounds. Divorced, no children. He had a gambling problem and spent what money he did have on too much time with hookers. And now, he was wanted for manslaughter.

Desi walked into a seedy motel and flashed a grin at the man behind the counter. A sheet of bullet-proof glass separated the man from any customers he might have. It was proof of how dangerous the neighborhood was. He pulled out a picture and showed it to him. "I'm looking for this man. You seen him?"

"I don't know," the guy said. "I see so many people."

Desi's eyes flashed dangerously. "Is that so? You know I was hoping this would go so much smoother." Desi punched a hole through the glass and grabbed the man's shirt. He jerked forward and smashed the other's face into it, breaking his nose. "Now have you seen him?"

"He's in room twelve," the guy squealed. He grabbed a key and slid it under the glass. "Just go."

Desi let him go and grabbed the key. "Thank you." He made his way over to the room and paused outside. He could hear the man on the other side of the door, grunting like an animal. He slid the key into the lock and turned the knob. He opened the door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him.

Thomas Feldman was so busy he didn't even notice Desi come in. The man was riding the poor girl like she was a dog, his fat jiggling with every thrust. He had one meaty hand on her hip, while the other was on the back of her head, pushing her down into the mattress. He face was turned to the side and her eyes widened when she saw Desi.

Desi took in the scene with disgust. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Feldman?"

The man apparently didn't hear him.

A muscle twitched in Desi's jaw. "Mr. Feldman. I would like a word." He walked over to the man and tore him off of the girl. He gave a surprised shout as he hit the wall. Desi turned to the girl, who had shrunk against the headboard. "Mr. Feldman doesn't require you services anymore." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a handful of bills and shoved them into her hand. "You can leave now."

The girl stared at the amount of money Desi had given her and scooped up her clothes. She didn't even bother putting them back on before she ran out the door, almost afraid that Desi would change his mind.

Desi closed the door behind her and locked it. "Last night, you hit a young woman when you ran a red light. You didn't even bother to stop and get help for her." His voice was frozen malice as he spoke. He turned to the man still crumpled against the wall. "She died this morning." He grabbed the man's tie as he passed the pile of clothes and walked until he stood just in front of the other.

The man was cowering now. Normally he was a hard person to frighten but the sheer evil intentions radiating off of Desi's small form was enough to freeze even the bravest of people.

Desi slid onto the man's lap and gagged him with the tie. When he had shoved the whole thing in the man's mouth he grabbed the man's right arm and broke it. Feldman gave a muffled shriek. Desi ignored it but slid back out of his lap and grabbed his right leg. With a flick if his hand he snapped his leg. He grabbed Feldman by the throat and threw him on the bed.

"You will never hurt another person. Not an innocent, like my Annie, and not even another of those poor girls out there who think the only thing they can do to survive is bend over for pigs like you."

He brought a fist crashing down into the guys ribs, making them snap and pierce the lungs. He rained punches down on him, making sure every injury that Annie had had, was inflicted on her killer. The last thing he did was look into Feldman's terror-filled eyes and bring his fist down with all his might onto the man's skull. It shattered under the force of Desi's blow.

He sank to the floor. "I know you would never approve of this, Annie, but the man had it coming. You aren't the only person he's hurt. You're just the only one that's died." He sat there on the floor until the smell of blood got to be too strong for him. He looked back at the man's body only once and then left the room.

He left the motel, quickly and quietly. He wasted no time in hunting. He found his food and finished up.

------(((His Redemption)))-----

Sebastian was pacing in the hall when he finally heard a car pull up. He ran to the garage and opened the door.

"You were gone an awfully long time," he said.

Desi looked up from where he was getting out of the car. "I had things to take care of. Were you worried?"

"Yes!"

Desi was taken aback. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you would be worried."

Sebastian shifted from foot to foot. "It's just that you were a mess last night and I wanted to be around so I could make sure you were all right." He moved out of the way as Desi came into the house. "I promised Juliette I would take care of you." He looked down as Desi stopped in front of him and watched him with unreadable eyes. It was making him nervous.

"I'm fine, Sebastian."

"No, you're not. What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because you were gone a long time and you're acting strange. You're so cold right now. That's not like you."

"You think you know me?"

"Well enough to know that you aren't cold."

Desi met his eyes and there was a flash of horrified pain in them. "I killed the man that killed Annie. I killed not for food but for revenge. Is that what you wanted to know? That I broke the one rule that I made to myself? That I would never, _ever_ kill for anything other than food." He made to push past Sebastian, but was grabbed and pulled into fierce embrace. He tried to struggle but didn't have the energy. "Annie would be so ashamed of me."

Sebastian just held him tighter. He felt Desi's small hands slip around to clutch at the back of his shirt and his shirt was beginning to dampen where Desi's face was pressed into it. "Why don't you go take a shower? The water might make you feel a little better."

Desi nodded against his chest and pushed himself away. Sebastian watched him disappear up the stairs. He strained his ears and heard the water start up. He sighed. "This is going to be difficult." He poured himself a glass of lemonade and sat down at the bar.

He was lost in thought when he heard the doorbell. He set his glass down and walked to the door. He opened it to find Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood standing outside. The warlock was dressed conservatively for a change and wore a somber look on his face.

"Where is Desi?" he asked. "I heard about Annie in the newspaper."

"He's taking a shower. I wouldn't think you'd read the newspaper."

"Of course I do. Have to keep up with the world." He pushed passed Sebastian and loped up the stairs and into Desi's room.

"Wait!" Sebastian called. "I can't believe he just barged in there."

"As soon as he found out, he came here."

Sebastian turned to see Alec still standing in the entrance. "Well, he could have waited until Desi was out of the shower, at least." He turned back to glare up the stairs.

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked a venomous voice behind him. "Are you going to try and kill him?"

Sebastian's body tensed and he slowly turned to find Isabelle Lightwood standing behind her brother in full Shadowhunter gear. Her vicious whip was coiled around her arm.

"Isabelle," Alec warned.

"I can't believe you can just stand her and do nothing!" she snapped. "He murdered our little brother!"

"I know that but I already explained to you why we can't."

"I don't accept that!" She pushed her brother out of the way and released her whip with a crack. She flicked it out and sliced open Sebastian's cheek. "I don't accept that the angels brought you back. I'll make you lose that hand again and this time I'll take your head as well." She brought her whip back again.

Sebastian stood there as frustration built up in him. Finally it broke. His hand lashed out, the same one that Isabelle's whip had ripped from his arm in Idris, and grabbed the deadly weapon. He yanked it out of her arms and threw it to the floor behind him.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. When I met you in Idris I only knew what my father had taught me. That all demons and Underworlders were evil. Shadowhunters were weak and corrupt. I believed him because that is all I had been told my entire life. The blood of a Greater Demon ran through me, burning away my morality. As far as anyone was concerned, I _was_ evil. I won't deny it because it was true. I had slaughtered a nine-year-old boy because he had irritated me, and I didn't feel guilty because I didn't think it was wrong."

Sebastian felt something running down his face and he wiped at it in anger. The two Shadowhunters were staring at him in shock.

"The things that I did can never be undone and they can never be forgiven. But I will not let you kill me, because that stubborn, foolish, gentle, _beautiful_ idiot up there needs me." He threw his arm back to point up the stairs toward Desi's room. "Nobody had ever needed me before, and nobody has ever given me the chance to be something other than what they want me to be."

He stood there and stared to two down.

Isabelle and Alec couldn't believe what had just happened. Sebastian, their brother's murderer, stood there with tears streaking down his face. He wiped at them but didn't seem to register what they were.

"You're crying," whispered Alec.

"I'm what?"

"Crying. Demons can't cry."

Sebastian stared at his wet hands in surprise. "I've never cried before. It's kind of…liberating."

Isabelle was shaking. She had come here to kill Sebastian or die trying. She didn't expect him to be so… human. He was a completely different person than the one who had killed Max. Her eyes started to blur and she quickly tried to blink away the oncoming tears. When a few escaped, she wiped at them furiously.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up to see Sebastian watching her. "You're not forgiven."

"I didn't expect to be, but I wanted to say it all the same."

"What's going on down here?"

The three turned to the figures on the stairs. Desi was coming down them, wearing a dark green sleeping-robe. He paused when he noticed the cut on Sebastian's cheek. "Sebastian," he said with concern. "Your face."

"It's fine."

"No. We should treat it. I have a first aid kit around somewhere. I don't know why, but I guess it's a good thing now, huh?" He walked over to Sebastian and examined his cheek. "It's clean, at least." He wandered over to the hall closet. He moved things around until he found the kit. It had been buried at the very bottom. "Here we go." He pulled it out and brought it over.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but stood still as Desi dabbed on some anti-bacterial goop. He winced as Desi's fingers ran along the wound.

Desi met Alec's eyes. "Is there a reason why you brought this she-cat into my home, pretty Alec?"

"I was too scared to tell her she couldn't. I'm sorry for the trouble."

Desi's eyes slid over to meet with Isabelle's. "May I share something with you, kitty-cat? I just murdered the man that killed my Annie, and let me tell you, it does _nothing_ to ease the pain. If anything, I feel worse."

"I wouldn't have."

"Yes, you would. If you didn't, that would make you the bad guy." He finished treating Sebastian and let his hands fall to his side.

Isabelle frowned.

Magnus clapped his hands together. "Enough of this tense conversation. I've already planned the Halloween party, Desi. It's in two weeks, at my apartment."

"Magnus, I don't…"

"Absolutely not, Desi. You need a party now more than ever. Please Desi, let me do this for you? You'll need something happy and frivolous for after Annie's funeral."

Desi gave an exasperated smile. "All right."

"Excellent." He leaned down and kissed Desi on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything. If you love me you will."

"Silly thing," Desi chuckled. "Of course I love you. Now get out of my house before I kick you out."

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders and took on an affronted stance. "Come along, Alec. We are obviously not wanted here." He dragged to young man to the door with him. "Isabelle, you too." He opened the door and stepped outside. He turned to watch Isabelle walk toward him. When she reached them, he grabbed her arm and yanked her out the door. "Good bye, Desi."

"See you, Magnus."

Magnus closed the door, leaving Sebastian and Desi alone.

"So you think I'm stubborn?" Desi asked.

"What?"

"And foolish? Gentle and beautiful?"

Sebastian blushed. "I…"

"Thank you." Desi placed a hand on Sebastian's arm. "And you're right. I do need you. Especially, right now."

Sebastian was still red but he started to smile. "I'm glad."

Desi smiled back, then sighed. "I should really start planning the funeral but I'm so tired."

"It's probably just stress. Why don't you go sleep and I'll wake you up in a couple of hours?"

"I think I will. Will you come lay with me again?"

"All right." He followed Desi up the stairs and into his room. He waited for the other to pull back the covers and then crawled onto the bed. Desi curled up into him and was instantly asleep. Sebastian stared at the ceiling and just held him. "You know?" he said to Desi's sleeping form. "I think I need you just as much." He sank further into the bed and soon his eyes were drifting closed and he was on his way to dreamland.

----------------------------------------------------------(((His Redemption)))-----------------------------------------------------

Shamalan: So, yeah, Desi went cuckoo bananas for a bit, Sebastian totally cried, Isabelle is confused about what to do with him, and Magnus is determined to through a party.

Maraschino: Annie's funeral is next and then the Halloween party.

Shamalan: The Halloween party is the day. Their first kiss. I can't wait.

Maraschino: You couldn't have done it now?

Shamalan: Nope. The scene was too melancholy for it. I want a happy scene for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Shamalan: Sorry it's taking so long since I've updated. I've been a little distracted lately.

Maraschino: Should have been paying attention.

Shamalan: Shut up. Anyway, I will auction off a date with Desi to make up for it. No hanky panky because he belongs to Sebastian and I'm not sure I like the idea of people flinging themselves on my kid.

Maraschino: Your kid?

Shamalan: Yes, my kid. He is the product of my mind. I grilled Sebastian before I let him become Desi's new man. And you've noticed I haven't even let them kiss yet.

Maraschino: Which is making people impatient. Quit teasing them.

Shamalan: Oh, all right.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

-(((His Redemption)))-

The next morning Desi woke with a stretch. The solid warmth to his left that was Sebastian, mumbled and tightened his arm around him. He lay there basking in the comfort of his own bed and didn't want to move, so he didn't. He could make plans just fine from here.

He would have Annie's memorial service by the end of the week. He knew she wanted to be cremated so that's what he'd do. She had never wanted to be buried because she had a fear of coming back to life in her coffin, even though the embalming process would see that it never happened. He would go to the funeral home later today.

Next, he would order the flowers. Orchids were her favorite.

He would hold the reception at his house, which meant he needed to go grocery shopping again. He would need snack food and drinks if he was going to entertain. He could just hire a caterer but it was easier to do it himself.

He rolled over. Today was Tuesday. If he got everything done he could have the memorial service and reception on either Thursday or Friday.

"I think there's smoke coming from your ears, you're thinking so hard."

"Planning Annie's funeral."

"Is there anything that you would like me to do to help?"

"You can help me shop for the food. I'm going to have the reception here, so you'll be in charge of making sure we don't run out of anything."

"Okay."

"We'll do all the shopping today. I'll need to send out notices to everyone. Oh! I need to find Thomas' number."

"Who's Thomas?"

"Annie's boyfriend. He works for an electronic firm and he's been away on business for the last month." Desi made a sound of distress. "He asked my permission to marry her before he left. He was going to propose when he returned."

Sebastian stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. Desi threw back the covers, causing him to shiver. He watched the other get out of the bed and walk to his closet.

"If I don't get dressed now, I'll never get dressed," Desi said as he disappeared inside.

Sebastian grunted and rolled off the bed. "I suppose I should get dressed, too." He made his way out of the room and into his own. Stepping into his own room showed just how large Desi's was. His room was only half the size of Desi's. Even so, he still had his own bathroom and a small walk-in closet.

He stepped into his closet and yanked of his clothes. He pulled on a pair of clean boxers and looked for something to wear. He slid into a pair of dark straight-legged jeans and light-blue button-up shirt. He put on a pair of socks and then the loafers he had borrowed from Greyson. "I really need to get my own shoes." He left his room just as Desi was leaving his.

Desi was wearing a pair khaki pants and an overly large black sweater. He had a pair of black vans on his feet.

Sebastian chuckled. "You sure do seem to like really big sweaters."

"I look cute in them."

"You look like a kid wearing daddy's sweater." He reached out to pull on a lock of Desi's hair. "But you are right. You do look cute in them."

Desi blushed a little and pushed Sebastian lightly. "Stop teasing."

"It got you to smile, didn't it?"

Desi huffed and started down the stairs, with Sebastian following. When he reached the bottom he turned down the hall to head to his office. "I'm going to look for Thomas' number. I shouldn't be long. After that, we'll head into the city."

"Right." Sebastian went to go make something to eat.

Desi stepped into the office and began searching his desk. "I know I have that address book somewhere," he muttered. He rifled through the drawers and through the piles of crap on top of his desk. "I need to clean in here."

He looked under that last pile, and sure enough, that was where his address book was. "Why is it always in the last place you look?" He sat down and flipped through the pages. "Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, a-hah!" He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"_Thomas Danielson speaking._"

"Thomas, it's me Desi."

"_Oh, hey. I was going to call you. I haven't gotten a call from Annie in the past couple of days. She usually calls me every night. Did I do something to upset her?"_

"No. No, you didn't. Listen, are you sitting down?"

"_I…am now. What's wrong?"_

"Annie was hit by a car, Thomas. She didn't make it." Desi heard only silence from the other side of the line. "Thomas?"

"_I'm here. Just…I……..when?"_

"The day before yesterday. She was crossing the intersection when someone ran a red light. I'm holding the memorial service on Friday. Will you be able to make it?"

"_Of course, I will. The firm can survive without me for a couple of days. I'll be out there tomorrow."_

"All right, I'll see you then. Bye, Thomas."

"_Bye."_

Desi hung up the phone and left the office. Sebastian was in the kitchen eating cereal when he walked in. He made himself a bowl and sat down beside Sebastian to eat.

"You find the number?"

"Yes. He will be here tomorrow."

Sebastian grunted and finished his cereal. He carried the bowl to the sink and cleaned it.

Desi finished his up and cleaned his bowl, too. "Ready to go?" he asked Sebastian.

"Yeah."

The two headed for the garage and got into the Chevy. Desi started it up and soon they were on their way to the city. Desi got on the highway and made his way to Caselman Funeral Home. He pulled into the parking lot and the two got out.

"I don't like funeral homes," Desi said. "They smell funny."

He walked through the front door and was greeted by Mr. Caselman. "Good day, gentlemen. How can I help you?"

"I would like to arrange a cremation and memorial service for my cousin."

"You're a little young to be planning someone's memorial service," Caselman said doubtfully.

"Be that as it may, I'm the only one who can. Do you think we could get this over with? I have a lot of other plans to make."

"Of course. Forgive me. Right this way." He led them to an office down the hall. "When did you want the memorial service to be?"

"I would like it on Friday. Preferably around noon."

Caselman flipped through his planner. "We have an opening on Friday at one o'clock. Would that be a good time?"

"That sounds perfect." Desi paused. "Her body is still at the hospital. Would you be able to arrange for a pick-up? Her name is Annie Rush."

"Yes. We can do that today if you would like."

"I would. Is there anything that I need to do?"

"I need your signature here, giving permission to pick up the body. I also need it here showing that you have gone through all of the papers and approve of everything." He handed Desi a pack of papers. "I'll give you time to read over it."

Desi scanned through the papers and saw everything was in order. He signed where his signature was required and passed the papers back to Caselman.

"All right, let me get these filed and you can be on your way. Did you need us to provide anything for the memorial service?"

"No. Just the room. I'll do everything else myself."

"That's fine. You can get a hold of me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Everybody rose and Desi shook Caselman's hand. "If you would call me when you have finished getting Annie's body, I would really appreciate it."

"I will do that."

"Thank you, again."

Desi led the way outside and they got back in the car. He started it up and made his way to the flower shop. Once there, he headed straight for the counter.

"Excuse me. I would like to order several bouquets of orchids. They are for a funeral."

The girl behind the counter looked up. "Any particular color?" she asked.

"Any color is fine. I don't need them until Friday. If I could get them delivered to Caselman Funeral Home at 12:30, that would be great."

"We can do that. How many bouquets would you like?"

"Four."

"All right." She wrote everything down and then disappeared into the back of the store. She came back a few minutes later with a bouquet of orchids. "How does this look?"

"It's beautiful. That would be perfect."

She nodded and rang up the cost. Desi paid in cash. "Thank you."

He and Sebastian left. "I suppose it's time to go grocery shopping now."

He drove to the store and led the way inside. He grabbed a basket and began making his way around the store. Most of what they grabbed was only snack food. He did pick up a chicken to roast. He knew that the others would bring side dishes. He picked up sodas and juice and put them in the cart.

"Anything else you can think of?" he asked Sebastian.

"Not off the top of my head."

"Then let's get out of here." He pushed the cart to the check-out and then they were off. Once they made it back to the house, they put everything up.

-(((His Redemption)))-

Desi sat in the front row. Sebastian was sitting to his right and Thomas was on his left. Other guests were spread out in the room. They had already had the eulogy and people had already gotten up to speak.

Thomas was a wreck. His eyes were puffy and his nose was stopped up. Desi stood up and took his elbow.

"Let's go," he said. "We should head back to my house and hold the reception. This place is for the sad memories. Besides, I can hear your stomach growling."

Thomas gave a weak chuckle. "I couldn't seem to eat this morning."

"Then let's fix that." He led the man out to his car. "Sebastian, will you drive my car back to the house. I'm going to ride with Thomas."

"All right." Sebastian took the keys from Desi and drove off in the car.

Desi loaded Thomas into the passenger seat and got in behind the wheel. He started the car and made his way home in silence. Thomas was staring out the window.

"It didn't hit me until the memorial service that she's really gone."

Desi looked over at Thomas. "I'm sorry."

"No," Thomas shook his head. "Annie was your family. I should be more sympathetic. You shouldn't have to drive me around as if I were a child. For that, I'm sorry."

"I've had a little longer to deal with it. I was here when it happened. I had my day of laying about in sorrow. It makes perfect sense that it would be your turn." He pulled into the driveway of his house and parked. "Come on, let's get you fed. People that didn't make it to the memorial service will be here."

Desi pulled Thomas into the house and over to the kitchen. Sebastian was already in there pulling out the snack food and had the chicken in the oven. Desi smiled at him.

"Eat you," he said to Thomas. "We'll be having roast chicken later, but until then its snack food and mingling. Make sure you talk to people. You've been gone a month."

"I will, Desi."

"Good. I think the first of the guests have arrived. Go greet them."

"Yes sir."

Desi watched Thomas leave the kitchen. Began preparing the side dishes.

"I'm glad you seem to be doing better," Sebastian said.

"I think it's because Thomas is so miserable. Taking care of him makes me feel less depressed. I never could handle a teary face. I've been told I start acting like a mother goose when I see someone in distress."

Sebastian bumped shoulders with him. "Well, mother goose. Let's go face the goslings."

Desi chuckled. "Does this make you the papa goose?"

Sebastian blushed. "Uh."

Desi shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go."

The two left the kitchen and made a circuit around the rooms. Most of the guests had arrived and were lounging about in small groups. Thomas had been set upon by Brian and Steven. Juliette was watching them with amusement. Gwen and Greyson were watching Magnus in a mixture of disbelief and fascination.

Desi rolled his eyes. Magnus was in a black suit that was cut close to the body. What had him rolling his eyes was the rainbow tie and the gelled up spikes of hair. Not only that, but when Magnus stepped into the light, his suit would sparkle from all of the glitter on the fabric.

"Looks like Magnus is as sparkly as ever," Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"Indeed." Desi made his way over to Magnus. The two kissed each other on the cheek. "I'm happy you could make it, Magnus."

"Of course I would make it. I enjoyed the times I met Annie."

Desi smiled and turned toward Alec, who was hiding behind Magnus. "Alec, dear. We really need to take you shopping sometime. That sweater is horrible."

"That's what I keep telling him," Magnus said.

Alec looked down at his sweater. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's stretched, faded, and very bland." Desi plucked at the sweater in distaste. "You need to wear colors. Blues and greens would be good colors for you."

"I guess."

"If you'll excuse me? I should really talk to everyone else."

Magnus nodded. As Desi and Sebastian walked away, Magnus could be heard whispering, "I told you so," to Alec.

Desi made his hellos and then slipped back into the kitchen to check on the food. It was just about done so he stayed in the kitchen. He began to pull the sides off of the stove and put them into different dishes.

Juliette walked into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Can you tell everyone to make their way to the dining room? Oh, and send Sebastian in here to help me carry out dishes."

"You like him."

Desi scrunched his eyebrows. "What?"

"Sebastian. You like him."

"Of course, I like him. If I didn't, I wouldn't let him stay in my house."

Juliette rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean like that, Desi. I mean that you _like_ him. He is cute and he seems to like you back."

Desi was staring at her. Suddenly he blushed.

Juliette laughed in delight. "You're so cute when you blush. I haven't seen you blush this much since you found out I had taken pictures of you in that little black dress."

"Juliette!"

"I'm going." Juliette skipped out of the kitchen and a few moments later Sebastian came in.

Sebastian stopped in surprise when Desi looked at him and blushed. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Will you take those dishes out to the table?"

"Yeah."

Desi watched Sebastian left and he turned to take the chicken out of the oven. He placed it on a platter and carried it out to the dining room. He placed it in the middle of the table.

"It looks so good, Desi?" Gwen said.

"Thank you." He took a seat. "Let's eat."

"Let's eat!" everyone shouted in unison.

Dinner was a very loud affair. Brian and Steven had finally gotten Thomas to laugh. Juliette was deep in conversation with Magnus and they were sneaking glances at Alec. Alec was listening to something Gwen was telling him. Greyson was starting off into space. Someone had made a comment about how expensive weddings were.

Desi tapped him on the shoulder. "You only have to worry about the reception party. It's the bride's family that is supposed to take care of the wedding."

"Really?"

"Yep. You could even have the wedding here if you want. Talk it over with Gwen."

"I will."

Sebastian watched everyone. It was a good feeling in the room. There was still the lingering sadness there but it was overshadowed by the feeling of companionship. He had never known a feeling like it. He had always been by himself at home. There were no parties or just hanging out with a friend. He liked it here.

Everyone finished up their food and the dinner began to wind down. Soon they began to leave. Juliette dragged Brian and Steven out through the front door by their ears. Thomas was following them. Greyson and Gwen walked out arm in arm.

Magnus stopped at the door and turned to Desi. "Don't forget that the party is Saturday. I expect you both in costumes."

"We'll be there," Desi said.

"Good."

Desi pushed the warlock out of the front door. "Go home. Show pretty Alec how much you like him."

Magnus mouth spread in a feline grin and Alec turned vivid red.

"Will do," Magnus said.

-(((His Redemption)))-

Shamalan: I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. It almost feels like a filler episode. You know how it goes. You're watching an anime and they are behind schedule or something so they add in extra episodes that have nothing to do with the series itself. I always found those to be really annoying.

Maraschino: I'm sure they won't feel that way.

Shamalan: Maybe you're right. Oh well. The Halloween party is next chapter and you know what that means. Smooch, smooch, kiss, kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Shamalan: Our cat is knocked up. She was sitting on me earlier and I could feel her kittens moving in her. So gross! We really need to get her fixed because she is stick thin and the kittens might pop out of her stomach like Alien.

Maraschino: You're exagerating.

Shamalan: No. I'm pretty sure she's going to explode. Enough of that, though. On with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything my sweet Desi and other characters I came up with.

-(((His Redemption)))-

The week crawled by, but finally Satuday arrived. Desi stared at the ceiling in his room, waiting for the sun to rise. He could hear Sebastian's even breathing in the other room. He finally gave up and got out of the bed.

His sleeping robe had ridden up and he pulled it back into place. He stepped out of the room and made his way down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and made a mocha cappachino flavored with mint.

He stepped outside onto the patio and sat down in one of the lounge chairs. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. He sat there and watched as the sun slowly rose into the sky. It was times like this, when the sun was being born to a new day, that he remembered loosing his Anubis. Sometimes it hurt when the sun touched his skin. It always brought back the memory of still being alive when Anubis turned to ashes in front of him.

He closed his eyes and the continued its journey into the sky. The sun't rays warmed the skin of his face. He rose and walked to the end of his pool where the steps were. He undid the tie of his robe and let it slip from his shoulders.

He stepped into the water slowly, letting the coolness seep into his bare skin. He walked in until the water was at his neck, then leaned forward and kicked off. He swam lazily through the water.

His mind drifted to the young man in his house. It was strange having someone living in his house again. Annie had been the last and she had only been with him for four years before she left for college. He had a feeling Sebastian would be here for quite some time.

A slight sound caught his attention.

"Desi?"

Desi turned his head to where Sebastian was outlined in the doorway. He was only in pajama bottoms. "You're awake."

"Yeah."

Desi swam to where he left his robe and stepped out of the pool. His mouth twitched in an almost smile when he heard Sebastian turn away with an embarrassed sound. He lifted his robe from the ground and wrapped it around himself.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure."

Desi smiled. "Why don't we go out to eat? I don't really feel like cooking, but I know a really good little diner that makes the best french toast."

"That sounds good."

"Then let's get dressed and go." He grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged him up the stairs. He pushed the other into his own room and then disappeared into his own. He skipped over to his closet and pulled out some clothes.

He pulled on his boxers and pulled out a pair jeans. He slipped them on one leg at a time. He yanked a light yellow sweater over his head. A cream cardigan went over that. It was a little too big and covered him to mid-thigh. He wrapped a thin muted green scarf loosely around his neck.

He pushed his feet into his converse and walked out of the closet. He crossed his room and bounced out of the door. Sebastian was stepping out of his room.

The other boy was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans. He had gottne his hands on a metal-studded belt and had it wrapped loosely around his hips. he had on a black and white stripped shirt tucked into his pants.

Desi snickered. "Are you already dressed for Halloween? You look like an emo."

Sebastian pushed his shoulder as he walked by. "You look like a girl so I don't see where you have any room to talk."

Desi tilted his head to the side. He pursed his lips and took a flying leap at Sebastian's back. Sebastian took his wait with an 'oof.' "I don't look like a girl, you jerk."

Sebastian put his arms behind him to hold Desi up. "Yes you do. You're small, slender, and just a bit curvy. You have big, wide eyes and a pouty mouth."

"You've been looking at my mouth?"

"N-no. I'm just saying that you're girly." He started walking down the stairs, trying not to miss a step and send them both rolling down the steps. "It's a good thing that you weigh practically nothing. This would be tricky if you weighed any more."

"Gods forbid I be fat," Desi said sarcastically. He wrapped his hands a little tighter around Sebastian's neck. "Hurry up, you. I want my french toast."

"Yes, sir!" Sebastian tightened his arms around Desi and bounced down the stairs, causing Desi to laugh. He grinned. "Hey, tonight at the party, I don't want people to know who I am. I was thinking about dying my hair."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and maybe get some colored contact lenses. It's still too early. People will want me dead."

"True, but they also won't take me so lightly. I rule the entire vampire race. If anything is done to upset me, I can withdraw my people from the Council."

Sebastian landed lightly on the last step.

"Don't worry Sebastian. I will not let anything happen to you."

"You're my protector, are you?"

"Yes. I am your knight in shining armor. My I have your handkerchief if I must go into battle to protect your honor?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He hitched his shoulders and caused Desi to fall to the ground with a squeak. "I'm no weak maiden. I can defend myself."

"I'm sure you can." He held a hand out to Sebastian.

Sebastian took it and pulled Desi to his feet. "Brat. Let's go eat. I'm hungry now."

"Right." The two got into one of the cars and headed out. The diner was in the opposite direction from the city. It was in a little town about thirty minutes from Desi's house.

Sebastian watched the trees speed passed the car as they made their way to the diner. It didn't take long before they were pulling into a parking lot. They got out of the car and Desi locked the doors. Sebastian followed Desi through the front door.

"Mornin' Desi!" called a plump middle-aged woman. She came over and pulled Desi into her chest. "I take you want the usual," she said while she rocked him back and forth.

"Yes ma'am," Desi said, his voice muffled in her front. "This is Sebastian." He pointed behind him.

"Hello Sebastian. I'm Rosie." She released Desi. "Why don't you go take a seat and give Sebastian a chance to look over the menu." She hugged Desi again. "I'm sorry about Annie," she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks."

The two sat down at a booth. Sebastian opened a menu and tried to decide what he wanted. A teenage girl came over with two glasses of water. "What can I get you to drink?" she asked. She was eying Sebastian with wide eyes.

"I'd like orange juice, please Veronica," said Desi. His mouth was twitching in amusement.

"I'd like some lemonade." Sebastian was oblivious to the girl's doe-eyed look. He was trying to decide if he wanted waffles or pancakes.

"Right away." She walked off to get the drinks. She came back a few minutes later and put the glasses down in front of them. "Have you decided what you would like to eat? Usual for you, Desi?"

"Of course."

"And you?" She blushed when Sebastian looked at her.

"I'd like the waffles, with the eggs sunny-side up."

"Sausage or bacon?"

"Bacon."

"All right. I'll go put that in."

The boys watched her leave. "I think you have an admirer," Desi chuckled.

Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Good for her," he said.

They bantered until their food came, and then ate in silence. Desi was worshipping his french toast and Sebastian was trying to figure out when he ever had a better breakfast. Veronica would check up on them every few minutes to see if they needed anything and finally Rosie came and pulled her away, telling her to let them eat in peace.

Eventually they finished and Desi paid for their meal. They left, Desi waving to Rosie on their way out.

They got into the car and headed back home.

-(((His Redemption)))-

Sebastian was running his hands through his hair. He had finished drying it after he had finished coloring it black. He took a dark blue silk ribbon and tied his hair back at the nape of his neck. He tucked his crisp white shirt into his pin-striped pants. Over that was a silk black vest. Another dark blue silk ribbon, thicker and longer than the one for his hair, became a neck-tie.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled.

He stepped out of the bathroom and through his room. He grabbed the black swallow-tail coat from the back of the plump sitting chair in his room and put it on. He smoothed it down and walked over to his closet for his shoes. He slipped them on his feet. He pulled on a pair of white gloves as he left his room.

Desi was leaving his room and stopped in fascination. He was wearing pale gray trousers and vest over a crisp white shirt. Over that was a beautiful velvet coat. It flared out around his hips. The front of the coat reached just below his hips, but the back went all the way down to his knees. It was held closed with a thin silver chain between two rose-shaped buttons. It gapped open in the front to give a glimpse of the vest underneath. A thick white neckerchief was tied around his throat in a huge bow. A small top hat was perched jauntily on his head, a gray and black striped piece of cloth was wrapped around the base and tied into another bow, the ends draping over the side and along the side of his face.

"You make a very strapping butler, Sebastian."

"Just don't go ordering me around."

Desi chuckled.

"You look very lovely, Desi." He reached out to smooth the front of Desi's velvet coat. "You look like a boy lolita, though."

Desi pulled Sebastian to him with narrowed eyes. "I am a Lord and you, my dear young man, are the butler. You should not speak to me like that."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Forgive me then, milord. However, we are about to be late for the party."

"What? Oh, hell!" Desi grabbed ahold of Sebastian's hand and began pulling him down the stairs. "Quickly Sebastian. Magnus hates when people are late."

Sebastian tried to keep his feet as Desi pulled him along. When they hit the last step, he ran into the back of Desi. Then nearly lost his balance when Desi took off again. Desi pulled him through the kitchen and into the garage. He flung him around the car and slid into the driver's seat. Sebastian shook his head and got into the passenger seat. They were in the Dodge Viper.

Desi started up the vehicle and they zoomed out of the garage and on their way to the city. He was pushing the limit and speeding quite fast . No cops were in sight so he wasn't worried. They soon arrived at Magnus' apartment building. He parked the vehicle and they walked to the front of the building. He pushed the buzzer.

"Yes?" came Magnus' voice over the intercom.

"Open up, Magnus. It's me."

"Desi. It's about time."

"Hush and let us in."

Magnus buzzed them in and Sebastian and Desi made their way up to his apartment. Magnus opened the door for them.

"Desi, you look fabulous." He pulled Desi in and they kissed each other on the cheek.

"Glad you think so."

"I see that Sebastian is playing the part of your butler. Seems fitting." He grinned at Sebastian. "You look good, as well, Sebastian."

"Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus raised his eyes at that. "A thank you, hmm? It looks like being around Desi is good for you."

"It is."

"Go mingle. Delia is here already and I believe Camille and a few of her lot are here. I know Raphael and Sebastian are here." Magnus had a knowing look on his face.

"What?" asked Desi.

Magnus snickered. "Ask Camille. You'll get a kick out of it."

"I guess I will. If it's got you in a mood, it must be good."

"It is." He left the two to wander around the room.

"Well, let's go find Camille. I'm curious now." He weaved his way in and out of the crowd, trying to find Camille. He was glomped, there was no other word for it, by Delia when he walked passed her.

"Desi! You look so cute!"

"Thank you. Where's Camille?"

"Right over there." She pointed over to a corner. "Hey, Camille! Come here. Desi wants you."

Camille look up and stalked over. She was dressed as a 20's flapper, all in red. The fringe on her dress swished with each step she took. Her hair was bunched up into curls and bound with feathered head band.

Desi whistled. "Gorgeous."

Camille struck a pose. "Aren't I?"

"Indeed. Magnus told me you had some fascinating news to tell me."

Camille's face was taken over by an excited look. "Oh, you will never guess." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a corner. Sebastian followed them quietly. "It's so exciting. I caught two people together that I would never have expected."

"Really? Who?"

Camille giggled. "Guess."

"I don't know. Stop teasing me and tell me."

"Raphael and Simon."

"What!" Desi yelled, drawing attention to them. He quieted down. "Are you serious? I thought they hated each other. I must be losing my touch. Usually I have no problem judging people."

"I think it started out as an accident, but I was so surprised when I walked in the room and saw them. I will admit that they were quiet cute. You should have seen how red they turned."

"Camille," came a silky voice behind them. "What are you telling them?"

"Fufufufufu," Camille laughed, scaring everyone. "I'm updating Desi on new developments. It's my job, after all."

Raphael growled. "You..!"

"Calm down, Raphael," Desi said. "It would have been found out sooner or later. I have to say that it comes as quite a shock, though."

Raphael mumbled.

A cheerful voice came from behind the group. "Hello!"

Everyone turned to see Clary standing there. Simon and Jace were behind her. Simon met Raphael's eyes and turned bright red. He moved over a little so he was slightly behind Jace. Jace looked at him in annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Simon said in a squeaky voice.

Desi and Camille grinned with a flash of teeth. Desi leaped up and pulled Simon into a hug. "How cute!" he said. "Simon, I never pictured it."

Simon turned even redder.

Jace and Clary were looking at each other in confusion. "What's going on?" asked Clary.

"Absolutely nothing," Simon said. He peeled Desi off of him and ran to hide in a corner. Everybody stared after him.

"Oh, dear," Desi said. "I seem to have upset him. Raphael, maybe you should go check on him."

Raphael stared at him with an annoyed look, but eventually got up to go check on him.

"What was that about?" asked Jace.

"Maybe you should ask Simon. It's not my right to tell you. If he wants to tell you, then he will." Desi sat down. "How have you both been?"

"We've been just fine." Clary sat down. She was dressed in a grecian style clothing. Her hair was pulled up at the back of her head. A gold circlet wrapped around her forehead. A few wringlets escaped it's bounds and lay along her neck. "How have you been, Sebastian?"

Sebastian fidgeted. "I'm good."

Jace grunted and Clary smacked him. He was dressed up as a grecian senate member, in a white toga and a red wrap around.

"What?"

"Don't be rude." She leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her.

Sebastian frowned.

"What's the matter?" Desi whispered to him.

"I don't know. I just don't like him so close to her."

"Makes sense. She is your sister. Maybe you're feeling brotherly."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Desi grinned. "If you say so."

"You two have gotten friendlier," Camille said. She was watching Desi and Sebastian. The two were sitting very close.

"You think so?" asked Desi. "I suppose that's a good thing since he lives with me. It would be a disaster if we didn't like each other."

"Like each other? Do tell."

Desi rolled his eyes. "Camille, really?"

She chuckled. "I can't help it. I'm a gossip hound."

"We know," grumbled Raphael.

Everybody laughed.

The night went by quickly. Everybody had fun. Desi and Camille caught Raphael and Simon in some dark, secluded corner. The were locked in a surprisingly ferocious kiss. Desi and Camille giggled and then had to run from the two furious males.

By the time the night was over, everyone had broken up into small groups. Raphael and Simon had already left. Desi was leaning against Sebastian, who was leaning against the wall. Magnus was slowly kicking people out because he wanted to molest Alec and couldn't do it with everyone there. He came over to Desi and Sebastian.

"Time to go."

Desi's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Are you chasing us out so you can be alone with the pretty Alec?"

"Yes," Magnus said bluntly.

Desi chuckled. "Then I suppose it's time to leave. Come on, Sebastian." He got to his feet and pulled Sebastian to his. "It was a great party Magnus, as always. We'll have to do this again around Christmas time."

"Definitly." Magnus kissed his cheek and gently pushed them out of the door.

"Let's get home then. I'm tired." They made their way to the car and drove home. Desi eased the car into the garage and they made their way inside. "Did you enjoy the party, Sebastian?"

"Yes. It went pretty smooth. No one tried to pick a fight or anything."

"Nobody would. Not with both Magnus and me there." Desi took his hat off and tossed it on the couch. He undid his jacket and threw it beside his hat. He slipped his neckerchief off and put it with the jacket.

Sebatian had already slipped off his jacket, tie and gloves. He chuckled. "I never pictured Simon giving it up to a guy. He was so in love with Clary."

"They make an interesting pair, that's for sure." He leaned against the back of the couch and crossed his arms. "You know, there's something I've been wanting to do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come here for a second."

Sebastian stepped closer and Desi took hold of the front of his shirt. He gave an animalistic grin and yanked Sebastian forward. He crashed their lips together, then pushed his away.

"All right. I'm good."

"Wait, what?" Sebastian stood there in shock. He grabbed Desi's arm as the slighter form passed him. "What was that? You can't just kiss me and then run off."

"I can't?"

"No."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

Sebastian pursed his lips. "This." He pulled Desi forward and brought their lips together. He wrapped a hand around Desi's waist and pulled them flush together. He released Desi's arm and buried the other hand in Desi's hair.

Desi made a sound of surprise, but soon melted into the kiss. He wrapped both arms around Sebastian's neck and opened his mouth under the pressure of Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian took the invitation and delved his tongue into Desi's mouth. Desi pulled him closer, and knocked them off balance. They fell backward over the couch, Sebastian landing on top of Desi. Sebastian pulled back to take a breath. He looked down at the slight form beneath him. His hair fell back from his face and his eyes were clouded in pleasure.

"That was nice. You're a bit heavy, though."

Sebastian chuckled and sat up. He pulled Desi into his lap. "It was just nice? I guess I'll have to fix that." He ran his tongue along Desi's jaw line and nibbled on his earlobe.

Desi giggled and wrapped a leg around Sebastian's hip.

Sebastian kissed over until his met Desi's lips again. One hand was still buried in Desi's hair but the other moved to run along Desi's thigh. Desi made pleased little sounds and moved his hands to Sebastian's hips. He untucked the other's shirt and slipped his hands under the cloth. Sebastian's muscles jerked under his touch. Desi arched up into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian pulled away and nuzzled Desi's throat. "We should really go to bed, don't you think?"

"I suppose so."

Sebastian shifted so he was lying on the couch instead of Desi. Desi curled into him and lay his head on Sebastian's chest. He listened to Sebastian's heart beating. The couch was wide so they both lay there in comfort.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Desi's shoulders and held him close. He felt good holding Desi. He fit against Sebastian as if he were meant to be there.

"Desi, we really should head to bed."

Silence was his answer. He looked down at Desi and found him sleeping peacefully. He had a content little smile on his face. Sebastian smiled and left him be. Soon, he was sleeping too.

-(((His Redemption)))-

Shamalan: Finally! This chapter is finished. I'm so sorry it took me so long. I got side-tracked by job hunting and trying to enroll in college. Then I'm working on the second book for my series. Plus another book. The series is more for older kids, young teens and the other book is more for the older teens.

Maraschino: Looks like you finally go the kiss.

Shamalan: Yup. Exciting isn't it? I'm about to have a time skip but nothing major. It's fixing to be Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13

Shamalan: Next chapter. I have no idea when I'm going to get this one up but I will try to do it soon.

Maraschino: She stresses the word try.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Cassandra Clare does.

-(((His Redemption)))-

Desi and Sebastian had grown closer since their heated little kiss on the night of the Halloween party. They had gone no further than kissing and the occasional feel.

It was around three on Christmas Eve and Desi was sprawled in his bed, reading a book. He was throwing a party tonight and people would start arriving around seven. It was a BYOF party, Bring Your Own Food. Desi did not want to cook a whole meal. He was supplying the main dish and that was it.

A loud chime sounded through the house. Desi started in surprise. Someone was at the door.

"I'll get it," Sebastian yelled as he passed Desi's door.

Desi walked to his door. "Who is it?"

"Clary."

"Clary? Why is she here already?"

"She's dropping something off for me."

Desi followed him down the stairs. "Since when are you two so friendly that she's dropping things off for you?"

"I asked for her cell phone number at the Halloween party so that we could talk. She thought it was a good idea. I call her at least once a week now. We're bonding."

Desi snorted. "Bonding?"

"Yes. Stop making fun of me. You're the one that said I was starting to be brotherly. I wanted to see if it was true." He reached for the door and opened it, Desi right behind him.

Clary was bouncing in place, trying to keep warm. "Let me in. It's cold." She was wearing a dark purple dress that was fitted on her torso and the skirt flared out and reached to her knees. She had a knee-length trench on over that.

"Of course. Come right in." Desi took a hold of Clary's arm and pulled her in. "You humans feel the elements so fiercely."

"Thank you. Jace is still in the car. Go out there and help him bring it in, Sebastian."

"Right." Sebastian took a coat from the coat closet and went out through the door.

"What did you bring?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sure Sebastian will tell you. Wow. Look at all the decorations. It's beautiful."

Desi noticed the change in subject but said nothing about it. "Thank you. We've been slowly decorating for the last few days."

"Luke and my mom already had decorations up at the beginning of December."

"Most people do," Desi said. He frowned when he heard shouting outside. "What is going on?" He walked over to the door and opened it. Suddenly, he was knocked backwards by an impressive weight, and something commenced to slobbering on his face. "What?"

Sebastian pulled the weight off of him and he managed to get a clear look at what had attacked him. He looked at Sebastian. "What's with the puppy?"

"Ummmm….Merry Christmas," Sebastian said nervously.

"You got me a puppy?"

"Yes."

"A great Dane puppy?"

"Yes."

Desi stared at the puppy. It was a brindled color and he, it was a boy, was already bigger than Desi was. He reached out to pet him and found himself pinned to the ground again. "Okay, okay, I get it. Stop with the slobbering now." He pushed the puppy away and stood up. He placed a hand between the cropped ears and kept it there. It seemed to have a calming effect on the puppy.

Clary reached out and wiped his face off with her coat sleeve. "He seems to like you," she giggled.

"I suppose so." He looked toward Sebastian, who looked a little nervous.

"Do you like him?" Sebastian asked.

"It will take some getting used to. I've never had a dog before." Desi watched Sebastian get even more nervous. "Jace, Clary? Do you think you could go in the other room for a second?"

"Sure," said Clary. She grabbed Jace and pulled him into the living room.

"Come closer, Sebastian. You're standing so far away."

Sebastian took a few steps forward. "You don't like him."

"I didn't say that, you goof. Come closer."

Sebastian moved until he stood just in front of Desi. He was afraid Desi didn't like the dog. He didn't seem excited or anything and it was making him nervous. He made a noise of surprise as he was yanked forward, and then he felt Desi's lips against his own. It was a sweet, gentle kiss and he reached out to clutch Desi to him. Finally, Desi pulled back.

"You beautiful, silly boy. Of course, I love him. You went through all that trouble to get him for me. I just didn't want to do that in front of the others. I don't like to share."

Sebastian blushed a brilliant red. "I'm glad."

Desi smiled and looked down at the puppy. "He is lovely. What should we name him? He looks like a Duke to me."

"Duke sounds like an excellent name."

"Good. Duke it is." He scratched the puppy's head. "How does that sound, Duke? Do you like the name?"

For answer the dog jumped up and knocked them all to the ground. He began barking and licking their faces, causing both to laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," Desi gasped.

Sebastian pushed the dog away and helped Desi to his feet.

"Go see to our guests and I'll get Duke settled in," Desi told Sebastian. He got the puppy's attention and led him down the hall. "Come along, Duke. We are definitely going to have to teach you not to jump on people. You are way too big for that."

Sebastian watched him leave with the puppy and headed into the living room. Clary and Jace were sitting on the couch talking. They looked up when Sebastian walked in.

"Did he like the puppy," asked Clary. "I couldn't tell. Desi's hard to read."

"He loved him. He named him Duke."

"That's good. I was a little worried."

"It's fine. Are you both staying for the party?"

"Yes. Mom said we could do Christmas Eve here, as long as we were back at the Institute for Christmas day."

"Do you know who is coming?"

"Magnus and Alec, of course. Isabelle is coming, I think. Luke's coming and he should be bringing mom."

Sebastian started. "Your mom is coming?"

"She's both our mom, Sebastian. You two should at least talk."

Desi chose that time to walk in. "Duke is settled. I put him in the sun room since I don't really use it. I forgot I had it, actually." He curled up in the over-sized arm chair next to the couch. "Are you two staying for the party?"

"Yes," said Clary. "I was just telling Sebastian that we were. We have to be back for Christmas day, though."

"That's good. You can help me cook, then."

Clary stared at him. "I don't know how to cook. Luke's bringing the food."

"It's not hard. I'm cooking roast. I've already put the seasonings on and everything. All we have to do is put it in the oven." He got up and grabbed Clary's hand. "Come on."

"Desi is kind of bossy, isn't he?" asked Jace when the other two left.

"Sometimes, but he's one of those bossy people that you don't mind listening to."

"You both seem to have gotten pretty close."

"Yeah. We do live with each other."

"That's not what I meant. You gave him a puppy. People don't give other people puppies or kittens unless they like them in more than a friendly manner. Or they happen to be family."

"You think so?"

"I know so? Now give. I didn't think you were capable of affection."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Well, apparently I am. Anyone would grow fond of Desi. He draws people to him with no other thought than to care for them and be their friend. I really wish you would stop trying to pick a fight with me. I won't do anything to upset Desi."

"I wasn't trying to pick a fight."

"It sure seemed like it."

"Well, I wasn't. You have seemed to change," Jace said reluctantly. "Clary is actually happy. I think she likes the idea of having a brother. Especially now that you're not evil."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Laughter sounded from the kitchen. "They sound like they're having fun," Sebastian said.

"Yeah."

In the kitchen, Desi and Clary were bent over chuckling.

"I still couldn't believe it when Simon told me. I mean, seriously, him and Raphael. I thought they really hated each other."

"I felt the same way when Camille told me about them. She said she walked in on them." He started laughing.

The two were leaning against the island, just having a good time.

"Do you think Sebastian and Jace are okay in there by themselves?" Clary asked.

"They'll be fine."

"If you say so. So, how close have you and Sebastian gotten?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Desi asked, loftily.

"You like him and he likes you. How far have you gotten? Has he kissed you yet?"

Desi giggled nervously. "Why would you think that?"

"So he has," Clary squealed. "You have to tell me the details. This is so exciting. Simon's with Raphael and you're with Sebastian." She grabbed Desi's hands and swung him around. "This is great. Sebastian needs someone to keep him on the straight and narrow. As his sister, I give you my approval."

Desi stared at her in surprise. "You two seem to have gotten closer, too."

"Sort of. We've been talking. He is my brother, after all. Shouldn't it be part of my job to help him out and keep him from going evil again? Not that he would with you. I think he cares about you too much to do anything to upset you. I mean, he got you a puppy."

"What does a puppy have to do with anything?"

"People don't get other people puppies unless they care for them in more than a friendly way. Unless they're family. There's just something about puppies, or kittens, that says 'I like you.'"

Desi chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yep."

Desi checked the clock. "It's 6:50. People should start arriving soon and the roast is just about done. Dinner first and then we can cause trouble."

"Great. I'm getting hungry."

"Hold on a little bit longer. I hear a car pulling up. Why don't you get Sebastian and answer the door? Don't let anyone beat him up."

"All right." She left the room and got Sebastian. "Desi says we're on door duty."

"Both of us?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to keep you from getting beat up," she said with a grin.

The doorbell cut off his retort. They both went to the door and Sebastian opened it. Magnus and Alec were the first to arrive. Magnus was in an overly flamboyant Christmas themed outfit, while Alec was in…

"Are you wearing blue, Alec?" Clary asked in disbelief. The shirt Alec was wearing was a simple button up but it was in a beautiful blue that matched his eyes perfectly.

"Magnus insisted."

"Of course I did. Desi would have stripped you bare if you had shown up in that raggedy sweater you tried to wear."

"I like that sweater."

"Well, I don't. Too bad."

"Would Desi really have stripped him bare," Clary asked.

"Yes," Magnus replied. "He did it to Delia once. She wore this atrocious buckled contraption that she tried to call a corset. Desi ripped it to shreds. He said it offended him."

"Wow. I think I'll be careful about what I wear around him. Who's Delia?"

"A vampire. She's from England. She really only comes for important meeting and yearly parties. Did Desi say she was coming tonight, Sebastian?"

"She might. I know Camille and Raphael are coming. They'll bring Simon. He invited some werewolf named Kane who's coming. No fairies. He says they annoy him."

"They can be quite obnoxious."

"Jace is in the living room if you want to come on in," Clary said. "Desi put us on door duty. He's in the kitchen finishing the roast. It smells and looks soooo good."

Magnus passed them and headed for the kitchen. Alec went into the living room with Jace. About that time, more people began to show up. The doorbell rang and Clary opened it to come face to face with a huge man that bulged with muscles. He was in a long-sleeved amber shirt and black slacks.

"Shadowhunters, eh?" He engulfed Clary's forearm in his large and pumped it up and down. "I'm Kane." He shook Sebastian's hand next. "Never been to a party with Shadowhunters. This should be fun."

"We promise to behave," Clary said with a grin.

"No problem."

"Hey, mutt. The rest of us would like to get in too." A tall brunette pushed her way passed the large man. Her light blue silk dress swished around her thighs. "You always have to stand in the door and chit chat."

"Hello Delia," said Sebastian.

She grinned with a flash of teeth. "Hello, blondie. Come on, Kane. Let's go torment some Shadowhunters." She grabbed the werewolves arm and pinched Sebastian's cheek as she passed him.

"That was Delia? She seems…"

"Crazy. I think she is. You should have been here when she was giving me lessons on how to make proper tea."

They were interrupted by a shout of, "Clary!" They turned to see Simon rushing over with Raphael in tow. Supple Camille followed more sedately.

"Hey Simon. We're on door duty, so I'll talk to you when everyone is here. I want more details."

"Details on what?" Simon asked.

"You know on what. Jace and Alec are in the living room." She watched the three vampires move to the living room. Raphael and Simon were wearing the same thing but in opposite colors. Simon was wearing black slacks and a black vest over a white shirt. Raphael was in white slacks and a white vest over a black shirt. Camille was in a pink wrap dress that went to just below her knees. "So, do you like being with Desi?" Clary asked Sebastian with a grin.

"Yes."

"How much?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "Clary. You're as bad as Jace."

Luke and Jocelyn were the next to show up. Sebastian stood back as Clary greeted them. Jocelyn was slim and muscular like a dancer. Her hair was pulled back from her face into a braid. She was in a fitted deep green pants suit. Luke was actually dressed up for once in a pair of black slacks and a sweater the same green as Jocelyn's suit. Isabelle came a few minutes after them. She was wearing long, flowing dress of a pure white.

"I'm glad you decided to come mom. You'll like Desi." She led Jocelyn over to Sebastian. "This is Sebastian."

"I know who he is." She was looking at Sebastian with a shadow of distaste. "You look like your father."

"Mother!"

"I'm sorry if that displeases you. I'm going to go help Desi, Clary. They should be the last of the guests."

"All right."

Sebastian left the group and made his way into the kitchen. Desi was taking the roast out of the oven and talking to Magnus. They both looked up when Sebastian came into the room.

"Is something the matter, Sebastian?"

"Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

Luke came into the room. "We made broccoli and rice." He set the dish down on the counter. "I'm sorry for Jocelyn. She is still upset."

"Is she going to cause trouble?" Desi asked. "I want no conflict here. If she has a problem, she can leave. Sebastian was here first."

"Of course," said Luke.

"Magnus. Could you direct everyone into the dining room. Dinner is ready. Did anyone else bring anything?"

"I can always snap us up something," Magnus said as he sauntered out of the room.

"Sebastian take the roast, Luke the side, and I'll get the drinks." He grabbed a large pitcher of tea. He followed the other two into the dining room where everyone was waiting.

-(((His Redemption)))-

Shamalan: How cute! Sebastian gave my Desi a puppy. Truthfully, I'm more of a cat person. BTW, my cat had six kittens in our clothes hamper. Not fun.

Maraschino: She didn't pop?

Shamalan: No, but I was surprised she didn't. Anyway, things are about to heat up big time between Sebastian and my sweet little Desi. I really do feel like a mom because I've invested so much in him. It's okay Desi! I approve of Sebastian. I give you thumbs up, so it's a go.

a/n: Read Musings about Pairings: Mortal Intruments Edition. It tells my opinion on different pairings in the book. I will be adding other people's opinions as the time passes.


	14. Chapter 14

Shamalan: This is the chapter you have all been waiting for. This is for you _icaughtkira_, since you have waited so patiently.

Maraschino: She was planning this chapter as she was writing the other one.

Shamalan: True. I was kind of excited about it.

Disclaimer: Don't own. I do own Desi, Delia, Greyson, Gwen and Kane, so you can't have them. Or Juliette.

-(((His Redemption)))-

The dinner went by uneventfully. Everyone loved the food. When it was over, everyone moved to the living room, where the tree was glittering with lights.

"So, you can all praise my roast. I know I'm a fabulous cook," Desi said.

Sebastian elbowed Desi in amusement. "Don't be so arrogant."

"I have every right to be. By the way, I have gifts for you all. Well, gift baskets." He got up from his seat.

"You didn't have to do that," Clary said.

"I wanted to. If I could get the girls to follow me? Even you, Ms. Jocelyn." He directed them out of the living room and up the stairs, into his room. "As the lovely Camille and Delia know, I own Zion Fashions. We have recently come out with some new designs and I wanted to give them to you. He handed each of the ladies a box. "I want you to try them on. I'll wait outside." He stepped out and closed the door.

About twenty minutes later the door opened. Clary was the first to come out. She was wearing a red strapless dress that had a black ribbon around the waist. A fitted black vest with a Chinese-style neck went over it. Her eyes were shining excitedly.

"I love it. It's so pretty." She spun around in place. "Wait until you see the others."

Delia and Camille came out next. Camille was in a lacy dress that clung to every curve in a golden-amber color that looked beautiful against her caramel skin. Delia was in a blue-gray dress that clung to her hips to mid-thing but was loose higher up. It left one shoulder bare.

"My beautiful girls. You make wonderful advertisement." Both women giggled.

Isabelle glided out of the room in a white Grecian-style top with white wide-legged trousers. The shirt was tucked into the trousers and gold linked belt was wrapped around her hips. "I absolutely love this outfit."

"It looks very good on you," said Desi. "Looks like Jocelyn is last."

Jocelyn came out of the room slowly. She was wearing a 'little black dress' and she looked stunning. It was form-fitted to his knees. Slits up the sides showed a flash of red cloth underneath. It was sleeveless with a neck line that came down in a deep v that ended on her breast bone.

"You look beautiful mom."

Jocelyn smoothed down the dress. "You think so?"

"Yes."

Desi beamed at them all. "All right now. Back into your other clothes. Those are only part of the gifts."

"How exciting," said Camille.

The girls changed back into their other clothes and everyone headed back downstairs with their new ones back in the boxes. The guys were still sitting around talking in the living room. "You guys didn't have any problems when we were away, did you?"

"Of course not," said Magnus. "What did you give the girls?"

"Just some clothes. Nothing that would interest any of you boys. I have another part to the gift, though." He passed out slim boxes to each of the guys. "I thought you would enjoy these."

Luke opened the box to find a pair of plane tickets. "These are to Italy," he said in shock.

"Yes. It's for your honeymoon."

Jocelyn went to sit beside him. She took his hand and smiled. "Thank you, Desi. This means a lot to us."

Jace had already opened his and was staring at it in confusion. "What is Ninja New York?"

Desi chuckled. "I thought you might get a kick out of it. It's a restaurant. The employees are trained as ninjas and jump out of you during your dinner. I went with Annie when she was still alive. I don't think I've ever jumped so much. It was a blast."

Magnus was almost squealing in excitement over his gift. "Desi, I can't believe you got us reservations to this place."

"I knew you would appreciate that."

"What is it," Alec asked.

"It's reservations to a restaurant that serves you in total darkness. They turn the lights off and give you blindfolds. It makes the food taste much better and it's the ideal chance for a little fun." He wiggled his eyebrows at Alec, who blushed.

Kane was nodding over his gift. "Tickets to the Dark Tournament. I would never be able to afford these on my own. Desi, I adore you."

"I know."

Raphael had gotten tickets to the Dark Tournament, as well. He was clutching them to him, as if someone would try to take them from him.

"What is the Dark Tournament?" asked Simon.

"The Dark Tournament," Kane started, "is a tournament for Underworlders and demons. Teams compete for the title. It's gets pretty messy."

Simon looked down at his gift. It was a season pass to the imagicon that was coming soon. His mouth twitched in a smile. "They'll never get me out of there. It's a geek's dream come true."

Everybody laughed. They spent the next hour talking about anything and everything. Even Jocelyn thawed out enough to have a semblance of a conversation with Sebastian. Eventually, Desi managed to kick everyone out. He leaned against door and sighed. He caught Sebastian's eyes and walked over to him.

"Did you have a good evening?"

"Yes. It was a lot of fun."

Desi smiled. "I'm glad. I still have to give you your present, though. Let me feed Duke and then I'll get it for you."

"Okay."

Desi disappeared down the hall and took care of the rambunctious puppy. It didn't take long. Soon he was jogging back towards the foot of the stairs. He walked up the stairs, hips swaying. Sebastian watched as he slipped into his room. A few minutes later and Desi called for him.

"Can I get you to help? It's kind of awkward."

Sebastian walked up the stairs. He stepped into Desi's room but didn't see him. "Desi? What did you need me to help you with?"

A seductive chuckle sounded behind him. He turned as Desi shut the door. He was only wearing a silk sleeping rope that was very loosely tied closed. It gaped open to show a smooth chest and a slim waist. What little light there was, glinted off Desi's golden skin.

Sebastian's breathe caught. "Desi?" he whispered.

"Is something the matter, Sebastian?"

Sebastian was caught like a deer in the headlights. The sound of Desi's voice broke him out of his stupor and he leaped forward to yank the slight vampire to him. He crashed their lips together. His hands moved all over Desi's body.

Desi clung to Sebastian and made whimpers of encouragement. He broke away from Sebastian long enough to remove the other's shirt and then their lips were together again. They began moving slowly toward the bed.

"Desi?"

"Hmm?"

"What brought this on?"

Desi pulled back and frowned. "You ask too many questions sometimes. I want it. I want you, and now is a good time. Are you saying you don't want this?"

"No!" Sebastian said in near panic. "No," he said more calmly. "I was just…you're right. I ask too many questions." He brought his lips to Desi's grinning ones and proceeded to prove that he wanted it. Soon he had Desi moaning into the kiss. He felt the back of his knees touch the bed and he fell back. Desi landed on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

Desi straddled him to be more comfortable. Sebastian's hands ran the length of Desi's thighs. One went a little higher and landed on Desi's rounded bottom. He gave a squeeze and caused Desi to squeak. Both of them were incredibly aroused.

Desi sat up and reached for the tie at his waist. His undid it and let the robe slip from his shoulders and pool behind him.

Sebastian's eyes drank him in. They were alight with passion and seemed to burn Desi's skin everywhere they touched. He reached out a hand and placed it on Desi's cheek.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered.

Desi gave him a breath-taking smile and leaned into his hand. He leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and rolled. He lay comfortable on top of Desi. His lips left Desi's and moved to his chin. He kept moving down. His lips ran along his throat and then across his collarbone. He moved further down until he was at Desi's chest. He flicked a tongue across one of Desi's dusky nipples and was pleased with the surprised gasp. His hand went to the other. He paid close attention to both before he moved down even more. His tongue delved into Desi's bellybutton and then down to Desi's hip.

"You're teasing me," Desi said, whimpering.

Sebastian sat back on his knees and lifted on of Desi's leg. He grinned and kissed the inside of Desi's knee. "Maybe." He ran his tongue along the inside of Desi's thigh, stopping just before he reached the area that Desi wanted him to pay attention to. He nipped the silky thigh and sucked hard, leaving his mark.

Finally Sebastian decided Desi had had enough teasing. He bent down and swallowed Desi in one quick movement.

Desi shouted.

Sebastian pulled back, running his teeth along his prize. He set a steady rhythm. Desi was making the most delicious noises. He swirled his tongue around and used his teeth. Desi's body was tensing and he could tell he was close. He quickened the pace and held Desi's hips in place to keep him from bucking up too hard. One of Desi's legs draped over his shoulder and pulled him closer.

When Desi came he milked him dry. The lovely vampire lay bonelessly on the bed. Sebastian chuckled. "My turn?" he asked.

Desi's dark eyes opened and glowed at the sight of him. Desi leaped up and knocked Sebastian to his back. He grabbed Sebastian's waistband and yanked. He was naked within seconds. Sebastian sat there for a moment in surprise. Desi moved away from him and reached for something on the bedside table. He tossed it at Sebastian.

"Just a little bit longer and it will be your turn. For now, it's still mine." He draped himself on the pillows behind him. He was all sinuous, seductive grace, like a large feline ready to pounce. He reached out a hand. "Come Sebastian. I will take care of you."

Sebastian found himself moving closer until he was between those gorgeous legs. He popped the cap on the bottle Desi had given and poured some of the contents on his fingers. Vanilla and lilac filled the air. He ran his hand along the inside of Desi's thigh until he found his destination. He ran his fingers around the ring of muscle and delved on in.

Desi's hips bucked. "Another," he gasped.

Sebastian grinned and pushed in another. He began scissoring his fingers. He added a third finger soon after that. He plunged his fingers in and out. He watched Desi's face.

One of Desi's arms reached up behind him and clutched the headboard. His eyes were clouded with lust and his was watching Sebastian's fingers move in and out of his body. He bucked his hips up with every thrust of Sebastian's fingers. A particularly deep thrust caused Desi to shout as Sebastian hit his prostate.

"Again."

Sebastian was only too happy to obey. He loved watching Desi's body move in pleasure. He made sure to hit the same spot each time he pushed his fingers in. He was about to burst.

"Desi?" he groaned.

Desi met his eyes and reached out to pull him closer. "I'm ready Sebastian."

Sebastian removed his fingers and quickly moved to line himself up. He locked eyes with Desi and drove himself in to the hilt. He stopped and his body shook with the pleasure of feeling Desi's heat surrounding him.

"Move Sebastian."

Sebastian pulled back and thrust back in. Desi locked his legs around Sebastian's hips, pulling him in deeper. Sebastian would pull nearly all the way out and drive back in to the hilt, hitting Desi's prostate each time.

Desi had his head thrown back and his neck was bared. Sebastian bent down and licked the length of it. He bit down and the juncture between Desi's neck and shoulder and began to pick up the pace.

"Mmm..ha-harder…..Seb…Sebastian."

Sebastian slammed into Desi, wringing out a pleased shout out of the body beneath him. He doubled the force and the pace and the bed began to rock beneath them. It thumped against the wall, but neither noticed. They were too occupied with their pleasure.

Desi's nails dug into Sebastian's shoulders and made deep gouges. His body was tense and he pulled Sebastian deep into him. One more hard thrust and his went over the edge. He came with a sated whine.

Sebastian felt Desi tighten around him with his release, and gave a few more erratic thrusts before he was spilling into Desi. He collapsed on top of the other and lay there for a moment. He was trying to get his breathe back.

Desi ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair and held him gently.

"That was pleasant," he whispered in Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian chuckled against Desi's throat. "I think that was more than pleasant. It was more like wild." He rolled to the side and pulled Desi against him. "That wore me out."

Desi nuzzled Sebastian's shoulder and then laid his head on his chest. "A nap sounds nice. We can rest before round two."

"Round two?" Sebastian asked but Desi was already asleep. "How does he do that?"

-(((His Redemption)))-

Shamalan: Your welcome. Who's squealing in excitement? I think I can hear it.

Maraschino: The much anticipated sex scene had finally made an appearance.

Shamalan: Yes! And there will be a round two. I just got tired. It's almost three a.m. Goodnight or good morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Shamalan: It's time for round two and maybe a round three_._ I'm so excited. BTW…those resteraunts that I mentioned really do exist. My sister and I want to go to Ninja New York. Can you imagine eating your food and some ninja jumps out with a sword to 'kill' you? How fun is that?

Maraschino: You have a strange idea of fun.

Shamalan: Don't be a killjoy. By the way, who is excited that I'm back? I know I am. However, things will most likely go really slow from here on out. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying I don't own. This disclaimer is for all future chapters. I don't own so no knocking down my door and saying I'm getting sued.

-(((His Redemption)))-

Desi woke to teeth grazing his sholder blade. The teeth and supple lips moved up to his throat. He reached a hand back to twine in Sebastian's hair.

"I got impatient," Sebastian said. "I'm ready for that round two you promised."

Desi gave a chuckle that turned into a gasp when one of Sebastian's hands moved down his back and slid between his legs. Desi gripped the sheets as he felt Sebastian's finger disappear into his body in one smooth push. Another finger slipped in and then a third.

"Se..bastian!"

"Yes Desi?"

Desi whimpered and pushed back on the invading fingers. Sebastian's fingers brushed the bundle of nerves inside him, sending a shock of pleasure up his spine.

"What do you want, Desi? Tell me."

"You're teasing me again."

Sebastian chuckled. "I want to hear you tell me what you want."

"Do you re..ah…really expect me to say something so vulgar?" Desi asked breathlessly.

Sebastian licked his shoulder and pushed in hard with his fingers. He was shamlessly teasing Desi but he had never heard the vampire say anything too outrageous and he wanted to see if Desi would snap. He kept up a steady rythym with his fingers and watched Desi's face scrunch up in pleasure.

"I won't tell anyone you said something so vulgar."

Desi tried to glare at him but his eyes rolled back from a strong thrust of fingers.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Stop teasing and fuck me," he growled.

Sebastian's body tightened in excitement. Hearing that word come from Desi's mouth excited him to no end. He removed his fingers and lifted Desi to his hands and knees. He positioned himself behind him and thrust in with one hard movement.

Desi shouted. His fingers tore at the sheets beneath his fingers and grunted.

Sebastian stretched his body out against Desi's back and rocked his hips. He ran his tongue along the back of Desi's neck and braced himself, one hand holding him up and the other gripping Desi's slim hips. He slid out and then bucked back in, giving his hips a good twist when they met Desi's backside.

"Sebastian, oh Sebastian," Desi moaned. He bagan to mumble incoherently. He shifted his own hips to better meet Sebastian's thrust and reached a hand behind him to twine in Sebastian's hair. His other hand came up to brace himself against the headboard. Each powerful thrust of Sebastian's hips sent Desi rocking forward.

Sebastian and Desi were truly beginning to enjoy the fun when a pop and a startled exclamation drew shocked eyes to the side of Desi's bed. A slim young woman with shockingly green hair was standing beside the bed with an amused and fascinated look on her face.

Desi shrieked and pushed Sebastian off of him to burrow under the covers. Sebastian was frozen in shock and couldn't even move to cover himself.

"LAN!" came a muffled yell from inside the blankets. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Whaaaat?" Lan asked. "The last time you had sex was a couple hundred years ago. How was I supposed to know I would pop in on you getting it on with McHottie over there?" Lan crawled onto the bed and yanked the covers back, exposing Desi. "No time to be shy, besides I've seen you naked more times than I can count. I have some news that you are definitely gonna want to know about so get dressed." She wriggled her eyebrows. "McHottie is more than welcome to stay naked, though."

Sebastian stared at the strange young woman who had invited herself into the bed and blushed. "McHottie?"

"Oh, definitely a McHottie. If you and Desi didn't seem so into each other, I would totally molest you. I still might. Desi loves me enough to not mind."

Desi was trying to tug the blanket back to cover his midsection and looked up at Lan. "As long as it doesn't go passed molestation."

"Of course, my love. Now get dressed. I'm serious this time when I said I had news you want to hear."

Desi sighed and got off the bed to put on a pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt. He grabbed a pair of baggy sweat pants and tossed them to Sebastian.

Sebastian had no idea what to make of this woman. Her hair was an almost blinding shade of green and clashed horribly with her lavendar t-shirt that was tucked into a pair of plaid grey and black cargo pants. A heavy black belt with metal studs wrapped around her hips and chains draped off it. The bottom of her pants were tucked into scuffed black combat boots. She jangled from the various bracelets that went half way up her right arm.

She caught his eyes with her blue-grey ones and held his gaze. A strange light seemed to glow behind her eyes and Sebastian could sense amazing power from her, but above that was a disturbing sense of wrongness.

'What is she?'

Lan smirked. "I'm a demon, McHottie."

Sebastian blinked a couple of times. "I didn't realize I had said that out loud. Sor…Wait. What? You're a demon?"

"Yessireebob. Been one all my life. Well, okay, maybe not. It's hard to explain. Maybe I will some other time." She struck a pose with her finger in the air. "On with the news." She bounced on the balls of her feet and eventually grabbed the two boys by their wrists and dragged them out of the room when she felt they weren't moving fast enough.

She pulled them down the stairs and into the sitting room.

"So what is this news that's so important."

"Eh? News, what news?"

"Lan," Desi said in frustration.

"Right, oh. It's just that I was spying on the council and apparently they are talking about making you turn over McHottie. Not only that…but a few nutjobs from my own dimension have decided they want to come over here and vacation. Only problem is that they are not the nicest of demons and will probably cause a LOT of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Oh, just, you know, eat people and stuff like that."

"Lan, can't you control the demons from your realm a little better?"

"Zip it, kiddo. Axis is a verrrry large realm and filled with a lot of people. I can't keep an eye on everyone. Not even I'm that good. I do have a couple of my lackeys on the search for them and hopefully they will be found before they cause too much mischief."

"Great," Desi muttered. "And what about the council? They really assume they can make me give up Sebastian?"

Lan's brow crinkled in confusion. "Who's Sebastian?"

Desi growled. "McHottie! Honestly..how can you know that he was the one that the council was talking about if you can't even remember his name? I swear there must be something defective with you."

"How mean, DeeDee. I thought you loved me. How could you say such a thing?"

"Because I know you and you had the nerve to interrupt us."

"Ah-ha! I knew you couldn't hate me. I'm sorry for interrupting you. I suppose that a couple hundred years of no nookie is a long time. Please, continue where you left off."

The two boys stared at her.

"You just expect us to jump back in it?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure."

"And do you plan on sitting there and watching us?" Desi asked.

Lan blinked a couple of times. "Can I?" Her eyes started to take on a hopeful glow. "You totally won't even know that I'm there. I'll put up a 'forget me' shield. It'll be so totally hot."

"I shouldn't have even asked. Go away Lan. Unless you plan on telling me exactly what the council is planning."

"Sigh, whatever." Lan stuck out her lower lip. "The council is going to send someone to speak with you first, out of respect of your position as first vampire. However, they are expecting you to see it their way and just hand him over. I guess they don't know how possesive you are. I will definitely have to stick around and watch you eat them."

Desi looked annoyed. "Sometimes I really don't like Shadowhunters. They always assume that they are right. Thank you for telling me this Lan. I really appreciate it."

"No probs, DeeDee. I got your back." She stood and stretched. "I suppose I should go join the hunt for those wackos. Are you sure I can't stay and watch you and McHottie? I promise that you won't know I'm there."

"NO LAN!"

"Fiiine," Lan pouted. "Bye then. See ya, McHottie. I really enjoyed seeing you naked." She disappeared with a pop and a flash of green light.

"That woman is a menace," Desi mumbled.

Sebastian was staring at where she had been standing. "I don't think I could handle very much time with her. Is she mad?"

"Lan is insane, yes. Too many magical experiments gone wrong, I suppose. I heard she accidently turned herself into a cat once and had to get someone to turn her back. Couldn't make the potion with cat paws."

"What is Axis? I've never heard of it."

Desi leaned back in the couch. "Axis is Lan's home. Apperently it is a realm a lot like our own. Because of people like Lan, it hasn't been completely destroyed by the demons that live there. Lan also said that humans live there."

"Impossible."

"It's what she said. Crazy she may be but she has never lied to me. She would be more than happy to tell you all about Axis. She's been alive for a very long time."

"I don't know if I want to risk a conversation with her."

Desi chuckled. "It's probably not the wisest thing to do." He got up from the couch. "I don't know about you but I think she may have killed the mood. I'm going to take a shower. You want to join me? You can drool over my shower. It is the best."

Sebastian snorted. "I don't drool. Especially over a shower."

"You will. Let's go." He took Sebastian's hand and pulled him back up the stairs and through his room to the bathroom. The shower stood there in all it's glory just waiting for them to get in.

Sebastian stared at it. "Okay, that is one hot shower. But I refuse to drool….on the outside." He watched Desi strip and step in before stripping of his sweatpants and get in after him.

Desi pushed a few buttons on the electronic panel and soon they were enjoying the hot water from the jets above and the to the sides of them.

"This shower is sooo much better than sex," Desi moaned.

"I don't know about that. I think sex is better."

Desi quirked a brow and then smirked. "Let's compromise. How about sex _in _the shower?" He ran a hand down Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian gave a slow grin and his hands slid down Desi's body until they reached the back of Desi's thighs. He wrapped his fingers around them and lifted him up, spreading Desi's legs and wrapping them around his hips. "That sounds like fun." He took a few step forward until he had Desi pressed against the shower wall and without hesitation, bucked up and into Desi.

Desi gave a pleased whine. His fingers dug into Sebastian's shoulders. "Yessss," he hissed. "This is most certainly the best."

Sebastian laughed.

-(((His Redemption)))-

Shamalan: Okay, so it may take me a little while to get back into the groove. It's been quite a bit since I've worked on this story so it may be kind of crazy for a while. Also, like I said, it's going to be slower updating. I'll do my best, though. On the other note, can anyone guess who Lan is? Hehe.


End file.
